THE BIG L WORD
by cinderella200
Summary: Sirius Black has fancied Anya Williamson since she transferred in third year. In the fifth year, his feelings intensify, but how can he possibly tell a fellow Marauder he's in love with her? SBOC and a bit of LJ. Helloooooo? I updated already!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OK?? AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOU?? IF I OWNED IT, MY DARLING PADFOOT WOULD NOT BE DEAD!!  EXCUSE THE SHOUTING BUT I AM TRAUMATIZED!! HOW COULD SHE KILL HIM?? WHAT WAS SHE THINKING??

Summary- It's set in the marauder era. It's centered on James' romance (or lack of it) with Lily, and also Sirius falling for Anya- o/c. don't like it, don't read. Oh, and in later chappies, there'll be hints of other pairings too, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise for all the lovely people out there who are gonna review. Hint, hint.  So, without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen-

The big 'L' word**.**

The scratching of quill to parchment, and the occasional exasperated sigh rang through the great hall at Hogwarts, as fifth year students struggled feverishly to finish their History of magic OWLS.  Sirius Black tipped his chair back, and gazed at a girl sitting a few seats along. Her dark hair was scooped up in to an untidy bun, and she had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. She was extremely pretty- Sirius would have even gone as far as to say she was beautiful, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. It was in fact, Anya Williamson, Gryffindor fifth year, and the only female Marauder. She had transferred from Beauxbatons in the third year, and had immediately proceeded to become the most popular girl in the school. Dark haired, dark eyed, an olive complexion and a fantastic sense of style, she had every single boy in the year, (Except for the Slytherins) under her thumb. And the best thing about this, thought Sirius, was that she had no idea. She was completely oblivious to her status as most popular, fanciable and enviable girl in school. At the moment, she was sitting with a mildly thoughtful expression on her face, twirling her pen between her fingers slowly. She seemed completely oblivious to Sirius' gaze. 

Eventually, she turned to look around and caught his eye. He winked at her cheekily, and she flashed him a quick grin before looking back at her paper. Sirius sat back in his chair, visibly fighting to keep the smile from his face.

Anya hadn't noticed anything unusual about Sirius' behavior. She was completely unaware of the fact that one of her best friends was falling for her. As far as she was concerned, Sirius Black was and always would be a friend. The ladies man of the school, yes, but to her, just a very good friend.

Sirius sighed, and wondered to himself how he had got into this mess. He was in love with his best friend, when he had practically every single girl in the school chasing after him. It was unfair beyond all reason.

James, Sirius, Remus, Anya and Peter all made their way towards the door. As Anya drew level with the others, she said, grinning- 

'I've just put a inferno charm on Snape's pencil' she grinned. 

The other four turned just in time to spot a wisp of smoke emitting from Snape's pocket as he walked out. They burst out laughing, as he gave them a sour look.

The five friends made their way down the lawn towards the lake, and Snape followed, still oblivious to his burning pencil

'Well I thought the paper was a piece of cake' Sirius said. 'I'll be surprised if I don't get an 'Outstanding' at least.

'Yeah, me too,' said James.

Anya let out a small laugh- 'I'd laugh if you both ended up getting a 'Troll'- it'd serve you right for being so cocky!'

Everyone laughed except Peter, and they all flopped down under a tree on the bank of the lake. As they flopped down, Sirius rested his head on Anya's stomach as she propped her head up on her bag.

She reached a hand down and began running her fingers through his hair absent- mindedly, while chatting casually to James. 

'So, Have you spoken to Lily recently?' she asked, a little too innocently.

'…No…why?' Replied James, warily.

'Oh… just wondered'

'Talk of the devil' chipped in Remus, and sure enough, Harry could just see a girl, making her way across the grounds, long red hair glinting in the sunlight. James immediately sat up straighter and messed his hair up quickly, just as lily drew up to them.

'Hiya! How did you find it then?' she asked brightly doing a quick double take at Sirius and Anya who were evidently a lot closer than she had initially thought.

James spoke before anyone else had a chance to answer- 'yeah, it was alright… pretty easy actually! What about you gorgeous?'

Lily gave James an extremely condescending look before turning to Anya, 

'Anya? How'd you find it?'

Anya gave James an inquiring look before looking up lily and answering- 

' Oh, it was alright, but I really didn't like question 5, you know, the one about the werewolves- I found it really hard!' The others began laughing and quickly stopped, looking down trying desperately to hide their smiles as lily looked around, clearly missing the joke. 

'Oh…right, yeah, that was quite hard… anyway…um…I'll… see you round k?'

'Yeah' said Anya shielding her eyes to look up at lily and giving her a sickly sweet smile- 'Seeya!'

As soon as lily was out of sight, the other four burst out laughing while Anya settled herself back down on her bag and placed her hand on Sirius' head again.

'You didn't have to do that y'know,' said James, 'She was trying to be friendly!'

' Yeah well, she wasn't exactly nice to you, was she?  If she s gonna be an idiot to you then I'm hardly gonna be friendly towards her am I?' Replied Anya, her eyes sparkling.

'Yeah, but don't be too mean, or I wont have any chance at all' said James.

'Oh whereas she's crazy about you at the moment isn't she?' chipped in Sirius, his voice dripping with sarcasm. James couldn't help thinking it was very easy for Sirius to say this while one of the most gorgeous girls in the school was running her fingers through his hair and letting him lie on her stomach. However he couldn't help thinking Sirius had a point. Lily didn't seem particularly taken with him. In fact, she seemed to intensely dislike him. It was bizarre. He, James Potter, the most popular, smart guy in the school. And he couldn't pull the girl of his dreams. Grrrr.

Before he could muse his and Lily's relationship, there was yet another disturbance in the grounds, as Snape came storming across the lawn, looking absolutely furious. 

'Uh-oh' muttered Remus, looking worried. However, James, Sirius and Anya seemed completely unperturbed, and casually watched Snape make his way towards them. As he drew closer, they saw he was holding what looked like the charred remains of a shirt.

'You!' he snarled looking straight at Anya. 'You think you're so bloody funny don't you? – setting fire to my stuff, making me look like a complete prat?'

'Snape, darling, you look like one all by yourself. You don't exactly need my help do you?' replied Anya, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Snape spat back furiously, 

' Oh that's funny (!), good one! You mudbloods are all the same y'know that? Thinking you're so bloody great. Its Pathetic!'

At this outburst, Sirius shot upright, looking distinctly angry- 

' Take that back, **_Snivellus_**_, _before I make you.' He said menacingly.

Snape took one look at James and Sirius' furious faces, before throwing a filthy look at Anya, and stomping back towards the castle.

'You shouldn't lose it with him like that' said Anya to Sirius soothingly. 'I don't let it get to me, you shouldn't- '

'You can't say that straight after you completely humiliate lily for James' replied Sirius still looking angry. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' 

'He's right y'know, Annie; you can't let Snape say stuff like that and let him get away with it. Slimeball.' Said James seriously. 

'Oh, leave it- it's not exactly major is it?' said Anya sounding tired.

Sirius made an impatient noise, and leant back against her again, looking nettled. After a few moments, she sat up looking slightly upset and leant forward, snaking her arms round his shoulders, and giving him a little shake.

'Hey… hey…' she whispered softly '…thank you babe, but you're gonna get done if you get into any more crap with Snape, and I really don't want that ok?' She gave Sirius a 'please-don't-be-mad-at-me' smile, which always seemed to work.

It seemed to have the desired effect on Sirius, who, after looking annoyed for a few seconds, sighed and accepted defeat. He turned around trying to keep the smile from his face, and nodded.

'Yeah alright then… you're forgiven!'

James gave Remus a grin, and turned back to Sirius- 'You just can't stay mad at her can you mate?'

Anya laughed, and seemed completely unaware of the meaningful look that Sirius gave James, which quite plainly said 'shut up'.

James smirked to himself discreetly, pulled a snitch out of his pocket, and began releasing it then quickly catching it again. He let it zoom further and further away, catching it at the very last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open, and every time James made a particularly difficult catch, he gasped and applauded. 

'Put that away, will you?' said Sirius finally. 'Before peter wets himself with excitement'

Peter blushed, but James just grinned and pocketed the snitch.

Anya let out a yawn, and straightened up slightly, - ' I'm knackered guys, I'm gonna go in k?'

Sirius immediately sat up, 'I'll go with you, if you want' he said, a little too quickly.

Anya gave him a strange look, but seemed to think nothing of it as she pulled herself up, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Sirius followed her turning round to wink at the others as he went. He ran up behind her and threw his arm round her casually, whispering something to her as they walked towards the castle. She let out a peal of laughter, and James turned to Remus, his eyebrows raised. 

'Could he **_be _**any more obvious?!'

Remus merely smiled. 'Oh, I dunno, she doesn't seem to **_mind _**his…um…attention. She actually seems to be enjoying it.'

James gaped at Remus in disbelief.

'Moony come on, you…you don't think **_she's_** got… that she likes…no way!'

Remus laughed- ' Oh come on! Did you not see the way she looked at him just 

now? When she was apologizing about Snape? Isn't it obvious? He's liked her for god knows how long, and now she's got the hots for him! 

James still looked unconvinced- 'no-'

'Oh for gods sake Prongs!' spluttered Remus. 'When was the last time she called you BABE?"

OK- first chappie peeps! What d'ya think? Should I carry on, or stop embarrassing myself? All you gotta do is click that little button on the left of your screen. That's it. Pretty, pretty please. I am a shameless review slut. Tell me what you think!


	2. Moony the therapist

A/N- First of all, I've gotta say a heeeuuuge thank you, Danke, Merci Beacoup, etc, to all my amazing wonderful reviewers! You guys rule! I wouldn't have had the guts to write this chappie if it weren't for you guys! Oh, by the way, I borrowed a bit of dialogue from the film Serendipity. But I own nothing! Thank you review peeps! I luv you! Ok, ok, enough with the mushy soppiness. Ladies and gentlemen- Chapter 2.  
  
Moony The Therapist  
  
Anya looked up at Sirius, her breathing shallow. He raised a hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she let out a tiny gasp. She stared into his deep blue eyes- god; she could get lost in those eyes.and not mind. He stared at her for what seemed like an age, before leaning in, and brushing his lips softly against hers. She looked at him once more before snaking her arms round his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. His arms wrapped round her slim waist and he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands traveled up and ran through her hair, all the while kissing her passionately. Her hands found his shirt, and began to unbutton it, and he turned her round laying her on the bed. He began kissing her again, and this time it didn't seem like he would ever stop.she was completely lost in his arms.  
  
Anya sat up abruptly, panting. She ran a hand through her tousled locks, and looked over at the sleeping form of Sirius. They had spent most of the night talking, and she had fallen asleep at the end of his bed. She drew her blanket round herself, and then suddenly realized something odd. She hadn't had a blanket when she and Sirius had been talking. She smiled to herself; he must have put in on her when she fell asleep. Bless. It wasn't the fact she had fallen asleep in his bed that bothered her. She often spent the night in the boy's dorm. Sirius, James and Remus had never minded her curling up in their beds, (A/N- I mean that in a friendly way, for all u peeps with dirty minds!) the thing that bothered her was the dream. Her dream. Where her and Sirius had.made out. Never before had she dreamed about one of the boys in that context. It had never crossed her mind- they were best friends, the marauders, always would be. She had never thought she would fall for one of them. It was just too weird. But she had dreamt it. And it had all been so vivid. She could still remember every single tiny detail. And, though she refused to admit it to herself, she didn't want to forget it. Despite everything, it had been a nice dream. This just scared her even more. She had been kissing Sirius, and she had enjoyed it. She had loved every second of it.  
  
She sighed heavily, and clambered out of the bed, wrapping the blanket round herself. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now. Her mind was swimming with questions and worries. She stole another guilty glance at Sirius, and found herself wondering if he really did taste of mint and butterbeer. She mentally shook herself, feeling sickened. She was one shitty friend. She half- ran out of the dormitory. She went down to the common room, and made her way to the comfy armchairs by the fire. She was so lost in her own thoughts she only noticed one of them was occupied when she went to sit in it, and a calm, amused voice said-  
  
"Whoa! I didn't ask for a lapdance!" She leapt away, and gave a relieved sigh as she saw who the occupant of the chair was.  
  
"Moony!" she half- laughed. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok," he said serenely. She sat down opposite him, and feeling his eyes on her, she asked casually, " Why're you still up Moony?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep" he said simply. 'What about you?" She looked down.  
  
"I just. couldn't sleep. Wasn't tired" she said unconvincingly.  
  
She looked up, and saw him watching her shrewdly. Concern, perplexity and disbelief were all etched across his tired features. She looked straight into his gold- flecked amber eyes, and made an exasperated noise. She couldn't lie to him when he gave her that look.  
  
" Ok! Ok, fine I had a really fucked- up dream!" she said, a little louder than she had intended. Remus gave a little jump, then stared at her like a bewildered puppy.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
She told him. Everything. It was a relief to tell someone. And Remus listened. He would've willingly listened all night if she wanted him to. He was ready to do anything for her, after what had happened when she had found out about his lycanthropy. She had practiced methodically, steadily and determinedly, until she had become an animagus. A panther to be exact. It was unexpected, touching, and had set the finality of it. She was a Marauder. One of them.  
  
Remus listened intently as she explained her dream, knowing better than to interrupt her.  
  
"And then I started taking his top off! As in- we were gonna do it! And he pushed me onto the bed. I was gonna do it with Padfoot! Why?"  
  
Remus looked at her thoughtfully, and addressed her, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Well. maybe you dreamed you were with Sirius, because, well, subconsciously, in your inner mind.-"  
  
"Whoa, I don't like where this is going Moony!"  
  
Remus shushed her. "Hear me out" he said. "Maybe, without realizing it, you want to be with Sirius, and this was your inner minds way of telling you how you feel."  
  
Anya stared at him blankly, and slowly shook her head. " I don't get it." She said finally.  
  
Remus sighed impatiently. "Your brain made you work out how you feel by giving you a dream."  
  
"Nightmare, more like." She muttered.  
  
Remus shook his head, praying silently. God, she could be such a ditz sometimes. "You told me you enjoyed it." He said sternly.  
  
She regarded him for a while, before replying slowly and warily, "I lied."  
  
He scoffed, "yeah, of course you did!"  
  
They sat in silence for a while, then Anya spoke out of the blue, "Am I a shitty friend?"  
  
"No!" he said shocked.  
  
"Yes I am!" she said, sounding slightly manic now, " I'm a terrible friend! I don't deserve you guys! Why are you even talking to me? How do you know I'm not having sordid fantasies about you? I'm a terrible friend!"  
  
"No you're not! You're a great friend, you're fantastic! You're amazing, don't ever think that!"  
  
She stared at him, "Are you hitting on me?"  
  
Remus burst out laughing, and Anya grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, it's just y'know, I'm falling for my best friend, so it wouldn't be that crazy if one of my friends was falling for me!"  
  
"Well maybe they are." Said Remus slyly.  
  
"You ARE hitting on me!"  
  
"No!" he said frustrated. "Not me, another one of our best friends." He had given his word not to tell Anya, but he didn't think it would be so bad if she was given a shove in the right direction, and guessed.  
  
Anya was looking revolted "Oh god, it's not Peter is it? I thought he was acting weird, the other day he.-"  
  
"No!" practically shouted Remus. "Not me, not Peter, Anya, work it out, it's not difficult!"  
  
Anya stared and her eyes widened as the realization set in. "Oh.Oh! No.no.he would've said something,"  
  
"Wait a sec." Said Remus suddenly. "You do know I'm talking about Padfoot not Prongs?"  
  
"Of course I do!" spluttered Anya. "I'm not stupid Moony!" Remus fought a mental battle not to scream, and as he calmed himself down, Anya spoke.  
  
"Padfoot's impulsive. If it was true he would have said something to me."  
  
'Not if he was afraid of losing you" said Remus quietly.  
  
"Maybe the dream was a sign!" said Anya suddenly.  
  
"What?' said Remus, completely wrong- footed.  
  
"The dream- I woke up before it happened right? So my. my wotsit- conscience is telling me to wake up from this dream!"  
  
"What?" repeated Remus, still completely thrown.  
  
"It didn't actually happen! I woke up before it happened! It's a sign!"  
  
"How can something not happening be a sign?" said Remus bewildered.  
  
Anya thought for a moment- "maybe, the lack of signs. is a sign itself?"  
  
Remus stared at Anya as though she had just sprouted tentacles. "That's lucid!" He said, with a kind of hysterical sarcasm. "Anya I honestly don't think.-" Anya cut him off.  
  
" Yes! My sub-thingy's telling me to back off! To wake up from the dream! Otherwise I'll lose my friend!" she said manically.  
  
"So. so you're saying you're not gonna say anything, even though I've just told you he feels the same way about you?" said Remus, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"If that was true, he would've said something. But he hasn't, so I'm just gonna leave it. It's probably just a little crush. Oh thanks Moony, you've really helped me sort my head out!" she leapt up, flung her arms round Remus, and said brightly, "See you in the morning!" before running up to the girls dormitory.  
  
Remus just stared after her, shell- shocked. She was mad. Crazy. Disturbed. In other words, perfect for Sirius. Why on earth couldn't they see they were made for each other? He shook his head. "Nice one Moony." He muttered to himself. "Make things worse why don't you?"  
  
A/N- Soooo.. What d'ya think? Please be gentle! Ok peeps, do your review thing! 


	3. Lily and Andrew

A/N- Thank you reviewers! I'm going on holiday for a while, so I won't be able to update sorry! Meanwhile, could you wonderful guys tell me what you'd like to see in the next chappie? To sustain you, here's the third one-

Lily and Andrew.

"Oh come on Professor! Please!"  Moaned Anya to Professor Veltcher, the potions master. "Why can't we pair up ourselves?"

"Miss Williamson, may I remind you of the last time you and Mr Black partnered each other in potions?" snapped the professor. "I refuse to let you work with him again!"

Anya exchanged a grin with Sirius before turning back to the professor desperately, "Please! Sir I can't work with Snape, it'll kill me!"

The class tittered, even some of the Slytherins.

"Miss Williamson, the answer is no!"

"What about Remus then?"

"He is paired with Miss Tonks."

" But…-"

"Miss Williamson, move your things to Mr Snape's bench, NOW!"

Anya made an impatient noise and grabbed her bag and jacket, stomping over to Snape's bench and flinging herself on a chair, striking a pose not unlike Sirius. Snape leant forward, and whispered, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not any more pleased about this than you."

"Nothing could make me feel better about working with you." Spat Anya furiously. She hated potions anyway, but the guys had always made it bearable. Last potions, her and Sirius had managed to turn Malfoy's sleek blond locks purple, when Anya had accidentally made a hair-coloring potion, and Sirius had poured it on him. It had earned them both a detention, but it had been worth it to see the look on Malfoy's face. It seemed she was paying for it for real now. 

"You will me making a sleeping draught today. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

Anya made no sign of getting up, and after looking daggers at each other for a few moments, Snape rose from his chair, and went to the store cupboard to collect ingredients.

"Oi! Midnight!" hissed Sirius. Anya turned around immediately. 

"Having fun?" he said, smirking. Anya made a rude hand gesture at him, before turning away. Sirius laughed. 

Snape returned with the ingredients. "I don't think I'm meant to do all the work myself you know Williamson" he said quietly.

"I don't care what you think!" said Anya, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily, was on the bench behind Anya, and chipped in,

"Anya! Don't be rude, he's being perfectly reasonable!"

Anya turned to face her, looking surprised. 

"What on earth is it to do with you?" She asked bewildered. "Lily, this is the guy that calls you a mudblood, like, every day. Why do you stick up for him?" there was no nastiness in Anya tone, just genuine curiosity, but Lily still blushed slightly.

"Because th… there's no need to sink to his level!"

"I'm not! I'm just making him do all the work!" James, Remus, Peter and Sirius all guffawed at this, but Lily still looked slightly angry.

"It's not fair Anya, and you know it!" Anya looked annoyed, and said, with a slight warning tone to her voice,

"Lily, you're a very nice person an all, but have you ever tried not being so… good?"

Lily blushed furiously, and busied herself with the potion, as though she had not heard Anya. But she had. The words had gone deeper than Anya could have possibly imagined.

"Midnight, of course she's too good… she's a prefect!" came Sirius' voice through the babble, arrogant as usual.

Lily visibly winced. It was bad enough when Anya called her a goody- goody, but when Sirius joined in… it tore her up inside. She heard James berating Sirius- "Lay off her Padfoot!"- And this hurt her even more. She would have given anything for it to be the other way round, with James taking the mickey out of her, and Sirius sticking up for her. She stared as Sirius walked across the chamber, placed his arm round Anya's shoulders, bent his head down to Anya's level, and whisper something. She also saw Anya whisper something back, and Sirius throw an amused glance at Snape. 

"Lily? Lily!" Arabella's voice shook Lily out of her reverie, but she still spent the rest of the lesson regarding Anya Williamson with envy, and Sirius Black with longing. 

Later that night in the common room, Lily watched as Remus and Anya chatted, and Sirius and James put their heads together, no doubt planning some prank. She was only half listening to Tonks, babbling on about how nice Remus had been to her in potions.

"And he was such a gentlemen too Lily! He…-"

**/Sirius was a gentleman too, even if he was a bit arrogant./**

"And he's really smart too-"

**/Not as smart as Sirius./**

"I always thought 'cos he's a Marauder, y'know, he'd be all full of himself, but he's not, nothing like Potter or Black"

**/No ones like Black./**

"Mind you, Anya's a marauder, and she's not too bad is she? I mean, I'm surprised she gets on so well with James and Sirius-"

**/Because she's not a goody- goody./**

"She's so nice, you wouldn't think she'd hang around with people so big headed-"

**/They like her 'cos she's not perfect./**

Lily allowed Tonks' word to go in one ear and out the other, as she watched Sirius. He had finished talking to James now, and had pulled Anya out of her chair, acting like an idiot, and pretending to waltz with her. The others were laughing, even Anya. **/She doesn't realize how lucky she is/** thought Lily, imagining having Sirius' hand in hers, and his arm round her waist. She envied that girl more than anyone in the world. But he would never behave towards her like he did towards Anya. She was just too good.

Anya sank back into her chair, laughing, "Padfoot, you really can't dance!"

"What!" gasped Sirius. "There's something I can't do? " 

The others threw various objects at him, and he fended them off laughing. He thought he had done quite well, hamming it up, pretending to dance with Anya, and everything. No- one would guess he was in love with her. His behavior wasn't in the least bit awkward. No one would guess. 

Anya tried in vain to ignore the fact her hand was still tingling from when Sirius had held it.

At this moment, Andrew Wood, a quidditch- obsessed sixth year came over to them. 

"Hey." He said, in his strong Scottish accent. "Anya, can I have a word please?"

Andrew Wood was possibly the most gorgeous guy in the entire school. Brown hair, chocolate eyes, an accent to die for, most girls would swoon at the sight of him. But Anya just looked thoroughly bewildered, and followed him to a corner of the room, accompanied by wolf whistles and cat calls from James, Peter and a reluctant Sirius. 

"Listen Anya, um… y'know how the six and seventh year Christmas dance is coming up?" asked Wood, looking strangely nervous.

"Yeah." Said Anya slowly. "But I'm a fifth year, I'm not going Wood."

"Yeah… that's just it, um… d'youwannagowithme?"

Anya stared, "Sorry?"

"Do you um… wanna go to the dance with me?"

Anya's eyes widened, "OH!"

"You don't have to," said Wood quickly, "I just thought…-"

"No, that'd be great!" said Anya. "I'd love to go! When is it?" Anya liked Wood, and right now she was willing to do anything to take her mind off Sirius.

Wood looked delighted. " It's in a week."

"Ok!" she said brightly. "See you then!" she walked over to the armchairs by the fire again.

"What did he want?" said James, the second she sat down.

"He wanted to ask me to the Christmas dance."

"WHAT!" they all yelled, causing people to stare.

"What?" asked Anya surprised. 

"What did you say?" asked Remus, watching her shrewdly.

"I said yes! Otherwise I can't go can I?"

James and Peter then began proceeded to tease her mercilessly about being asked by an older boy, but we're interrupted.

"I didn't know you liked Wood." Said Sirius coldly.

"We're just going as friends! Not as a couple!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have said yes if you didn't like him"

"But I don't!"

"Yeah whatever"

Anya stared at Sirius, bewildered. Before she could say anything else, he stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to bed."

He walked to the staircase and disappeared, leaving a bewildered Anya, and awkward Remus and James in his wake. Peter broke the uncomfortable silence.

" I'm hungry."

A/N- da da! What did you think? Sorry it's a bit short, but I felt I should end it there. I would beg you to review, but I know all you wonderful, amazing, talented, fantastic peeps are gonna anyway, so why bother?

;-)


	4. A Dumb Chapter

A/N- This chapter is REALLY short. It's just something I needed to write to connect the previous one to the upcoming one. I'm sorry, but I had to write this pathetic little thing. To all the people who were waiting for a proper chappie, I am soooo sorry. I PROMISE I will update in the next two days, with a long IMPORTANT chapter. Have faith in me peeps! Please!

A really dumb chapter.

"I can't believe this is happening!" snapped Sirius, punching his pillow. Peter, Remus and James were sitting on his bed preparing for one of his trademark irrational outbursts.

"Why did she say yes? What the hell made her do it?"

"She didn't realize it'd piss you off so much. How could she know?" said James tentatively.

"How can she not know? She's not stupid, I'm sure she can tell!"

"Padfoot, why don't you just tell her?" asked Peter, through a mouthful of chocolate frogs.

"Because she is probably the most gorgeous, incredible, beautiful, amazing, perfect girl on the planet, and I am not about to lose her as a mate just 'cos I fancy her! I wont do it!"

A stunned silence greeted this heartfelt speech, as each of the boys slowly took in what their best friend had just said.

"I think it's abundantly clear you do more than fancy her Padfoot." Said Remus finally, in a low voice.

"And if I do?" said Sirius, through clenched teeth. "She doesn't feel the same, so it doesn't make any difference."

"How do you know Padfoot?" asked James earnestly. " I don't want to state the obvious…-"

"State it." Snapped Sirius.

"But you'll never know if you don't tell her."

"It wouldn't work." Said Sirius quietly. "It wouldn't. I cant risk losing her. There's nothing to tell me she feels the same way."

"Actually…" began Remus, but was interrupted by Anya bursting in the room.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "You are not gonna believe this!"

"What?" asked James.

"Annabelle Morris wants to go to the dance with you!"

James looked slightly stunned. "Annabelle? That blonde seventh year? The one who used to go out with Lucas Alifer?"

Anya nodded excitedly. " And her mate wants to go with Sirius!"

"Cool!" said James. "We get to go to the dance Padfoot!"

" I'm going to the library k? I'll tell them on the way!" Anya ran from the dorm excitedly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Remus.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"'Cos all you'll do is spend the evening staring at Anya and giving Andrew filthy looks." He said simply.

Sirius looked furious. "Excuse me Moony, but I'm going, whether you think it's a good idea or not!" 

Remus said nothing. He knew better than to reason with Sirius when he was in this kind of mood.

A week later, James and Sirius had gone with Anya to Diagon Alley to by dress robes, and came back excitedly to get ready. (Anya had insisted on leaving everything to the last minute, an annoying habit of hers.) Sirius and James made their way to the common room with Andrew to wait for their dates. James tried to put as much space between Sirius and Andrew as possible, he was perfectly aware of Padfoot's temper.

A quiet hush descended the common room, from the envious- looking youngsters, to the dignified- looking seventh years. Professor Dumbledore had entered the common room.

"Gryffindors." He announced, in a serious voice. "I am terribly sorry to inform you the Christmas Ball has been cancelled."

A babble broke out amongst the students, indignant, furious and bewildered.

 "I regret to inform you the Great Hall has been placed under an involuntary charm, which happens every 60 years. We were unaware of the dates, and all the professors apologize most sincerely."

"Who put the charm on it?" asked Andrew loudly.

"The founders of the school." Replied Dumbledore.

"Why?"

"That, my young friend, is shrouded in mystery."

Dumbledore left, leaving Sirius and James dumbfounded. Anya came down from the girls dorm, with Lily and Katarina behind her. She looked stunning, in cream silk dress robes. The dress underneath, was a simple strapless one, in the form of a floor- length evening gown, with the outer robe sheer, and skimming her perfect figure. Her hair had been twisted into an elegant chignon, with curls framing her face. Sirius let out an audible gasp, and James gave him a warning look. But Sirius couldn't help it. He stole a glance at Andrew, and his anger rose. He was staring at her. At his Anya. And he was looking at her like…like he wanted her. Bastard.

Anya was positively devastated at the news. –"They better reschedule it!" – but soon Katarina came up with an idea to lift everyone's spirits. After sending Sirius and James to the kitchens to steal some Butterbeer, and waiting for the rest of the common room to retire to bed, she told James, Sirius, Anya, Peter, Lily, and Remus her idea.

"Let's play Spin The Bottle!"

The others exchanged doubtful looks, but agreed. After Anya, James and Sirius returned from their dorms from getting dressed into regular clothes, the group settled into a circle, helping themselves to the copious amounts of Butterbeer that had been stolen. Lily became tipsy quickly, in an effort to calm her nerves at the possibility of kissing a marauder, and the game began…


	5. One kiss

A/N- ok peeps, here it is- an actual, proper, full- length chapter! * **Several people faint in disbelief** * Enjoy, and please review, otherwise I'll have no reason to continue.

**One kiss.**

****

****

****

Katarina leant across the circle to spin the empty butterbeer bottle, and the group watched, each of them silently wishing completely different things. As the bottle stopped, there was an intake of breath from everyone. It had landed on James. Katarina and Tonks both exchanged thrilled looks. This was perfect. There chance to kiss James Potter. Kat leant over to spin it again, but Anya stopped her.

"Can I spin it this time?"

Katarina nodded, not noticing anything unusual, but Sirius, James and Remus had all seen the sparkle in her eye. Sirius looked at her questioningly, but she merely gave him a secretive smile before leaning across. Every time she smiled like that, he envisioned himself smashing his lips against hers. He mentally shook himself, and watched Anya. Only he saw her mutter something under her breath, and only he noticed her other hand was in her pocket. The bottle began to slow down, and only then did both him and Remus realize what she'd done. She had charmed it to land on someone. They could tell by the way the bottle was slowing down. As though it already knew its destination.  Purposeful. Not how a bottle should behave. It stopped abruptly. Anya looked up, smiling in a satisfied way. James eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she'd done.

The bottle was pointing at Lily.

She looked at Anya furiously, and shook her head.

"No." she said shortly. "Anya, you did something to the bottle!"

Anya looked shocked. "What? Lily, just play the game, stop being such a spoilsport!"

Lily shot Anya a furious look, but turned to James, shrugging, trying to look unconcerned.  James slid across the carpet, shooting a grin at Anya, stopped, facing Lily. He leant in, and she did the same, feeling she might as well get the worst over with. The second his lips hit hers; she had to hold back a gasp. He slipped an arm round her waist, and Sirius let out a wolf- whistle. His tongue plunged in with hers, and far from feeling revolted, Lily loved it. She tried to stop herself from kissing him back, but she couldn't help herself. She fought a mental battle before relenting, and kissing him. She had no idea what was going on around her; all she knew was that she didn't ever want to stop kissing him. All thoughts of Sirius went out of her head. She had been kissed before, but never like this, he was kissing her like he loved her, it was perfect…

James pulled back, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Wow Evans, for a prefect, you're pretty good!"

Lily felt furious and hurt. She fought back tears before saying cuttingly,

 "I wish I could say the same about you." 

The atmosphere in the room could have been cut with a knife. No one spoke. Anya cleared her throat.

"Ahem… we, erm…we should… probably not play this any…-"

"No!" said Lily in an unusually high voice. "No, I want to carry on! I might get someone who can actually kiss!"

Anya exchanged a look with Sirius, and Katarina and Tonks looked scandalized. Anya spoke finally, "Peter, spin it then!"

Peter, who had been munching his way through a pack of cauldron cakes, looked up, shrugged, and obliged.

It stopped on Anya.

She looked surprised for a second, but recovered quickly. Peter spun it again, and it landed on James. Anya burst out laughing, and James grinned. The atmosphere immediately became more relaxed, although Sirius had tensed. James made his way to Anya, and kissed her. Sirius could have killed him. How could he do that when he knew? Didn't he realize how much it hurt? When Anya pulled away, her expression was one of mirth. She had found the whole thing incredibly funny. It wasn't that James was a bad kisser, by all means, he was quite good, but it was just so **_weird. _**As the evening progressed, the group worked their way through the butterbeer. Lily kissed Sirius, but he felt nothing, and after her kiss with James, neither did she.Tonks and Remus shared a short, sweet one, which drew many "aahs!" from the group. Katarina had to endure one from Peter, (Eeuw!) and Anya and James had to do it again. Katarina thought all her Christmases had come at once when it was her and Sirius, and Anya got the same odd feeling she had had when Sirius had kissed Lily. Surely she wasn't jealous? Sirius was becoming more and more desolate, as the truth sunk in. Anya was kissing James, and was finding it funny. She didn't take it seriously, and James was one of her best friends. She would probably die laughing if he told her he loved her. Anya tried not to watch every time Sirius had to kiss someone. It just reminded her he could have his pick of practically any girl in the school. Why on earth would he choose her?

She was so lost in thought; she didn't even realize when the bottle landed on her. She looked up in shock. "What?"

James stared at her, "Midnight, it's you and Padfoot!"

Before Anya could take in these words, Lily spoke. 

"What is with those weird nicknames?" 

James just smiled knowingly. "That's for us to know and you to wonder."

Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "Well are you to gonna get on with it or what?"

Anya dared a glance at Sirius, but his expression was unreadable.

Sirius saw Anya look at him, through the corner of his eye. He couldn't work how she felt. She seemed to be struck dumb.

He slid across the floor, using every atom of pretence and swagger he had, to look as unconcerned as possible. He couldn't let his real feelings seep through.  

The few seconds before their lips touched were the longest in Anya's life. She slowly sunk into the blue of his eyes, as he leant in, and she mirrored him.

The second he felt his lips touched hers, he felt them part, allowing him access to her mouth. His surprise was replaced with delight as his arms automatically wrapped round her waist, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. 

She had promised herself she would pull away quickly, not get too carried away, but her resilience went out of the window the second his lips crushed against hers. She parted her lips without a second thought, eager to taste him. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance, and explored each other's mouths. Her arm slid round his neck, and her other hand slid across his cheek, resting in his raven hair. Both of them became completely deaf to the cat- calls and wolf whistles, they just continued to drown, reveling in each other's touch.

They were brought back to earth with a bump, as James' voice hit them like a bucket of icy water.

"Guys! Get a room, or stop now!"

They pulled away as though they had been burned, and Sirius shifted back into his place in the circle. Anya became extremely grateful of her long dark hair, using it to veil her face as she looked at the floor. She became acutely aware of everyone's eyes, burning into her, and raised her head ever so slightly, chancing a glance at Padfoot. He looked equally awkward, but there was something else etched across his face. She couldn't quite tell, but it almost looked like he was watching her longingly, as though he hadn't wanted to stop. But then, that was probably her overactive imagination. The atmosphere in the room was, once again, tense. No one spoke. Remus was watching Anya shrewdly. James was staring at Sirius, dumbfounded. Lily was watching Anya in amazement. She had known Anya and Sirius were close, but … It was evident the kiss they had just shared had been more than just a game. Something was definitely going on. Tonks and Katarina were wide eyed. This was **_some_** gossip.

Sirius was in shock. He had no idea what had just happened. He had kissed Anya, determined to not let it last for longer than a couple of seconds, however, when he pulled away, she had definitely been kissing him back. And she had allowed him to wrap her in his arms and pull her closer. Not only had she allowed it, she had mirrored him, wrapping her arms round his neck. Why? He watched her warily, not daring to believe it. Could she…was it possible that she too… shared his feelings?

Anya's mind was swimming with endless questions. Sirius had kissed her back. He had deepened it, he had allowed it to go on for a lot longer than any of the others. He had pulled her closer. Maybe…just maybe, Moony had been right. Sirius did have feelings for her. But how on earth could she find out? There didn't seem to be a way, short of asking him outright.

"Oh! We're outta Butterbeer! Who wants to come with me an get some more?" said James, trying to mask the silence.

Several people shook their heads, saying they were going to bed, but Anya and Sirius were too lost in thought to say give any indication they had even heard James. Eventually, only James, Remus, Sirius and Anya were left. James and Remus were still at a loss as to what to say. They knew the two people in front of them were in love with each other. But it seemed the pair themselves had yet to realize. James nodded at Remus, and Remus spoke, in a would-be- casual voice.

"We're gonna go to bed now guys, ok? We'll see you in the morning!"

Nothing. Silence. Remus and James went upstairs, feeling helpless. The minute they reached the dorm, James said in a low voice,

"Moony…d'you think…?" he left the question in the air, unfinished, waiting for Remus' answer. Remus changed for bed, and said slowly. "I…I hope so."

"This…this wont mean… they wont be friends? Will it?"

Remus stared at James, and saw the desperation in his friend's eyes. He sighed. "I honestly don't know Prongs. They'll either finally get together, or they'll… never be able to look each other in the eye again."

James stared at Remus, desperate for some source of comfort. "But… but they'll be fine. They have to be- its Anya and Sirius."

Remus said nothing. He knew James needed reassurance that his two best friends would still be friends in the morning. But right now one thing was stopping Remus from giving James that reassurance. One thing made Remus worry. He knew… he knew that one kiss could change everything…and it wasn't always for the better. 

James and Remus lay awake, both straining to hear something from the common room downstairs. But it was hopeless. If only they knew…

A/N- Da da! Next chapter is a work in progress! Hope you all enjoyed this one! If so, let me know please. if you didn't like it tell me why! I don't mind flames, as long as they are constructive.


	6. At the lake

A/N- I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chappie, cos I'm really not enjoying writing this story. I'm finding it hard to write, and that's never a good sign. Thanx reviewers, you rule! I'm sorry, but I'm concentrating on The Second War right now, and it's taking up most of my time.  
  
  


**At The Lake.**

Anya and Sirius were sitting in a pair of fluffy chairs and looking at each other. Even though Sirius tried not to let it affect him, it did. Anya's' big dark eyes looked at him. Concerned and with so many questions. At last Sirius couldn't stand looking in them anymore. He closed his eyes, and turned his head away.

Anya couldn't quite work out Sirius' expression. She was still trying to work out what had just happened between them. She stared at her friend- he looked worried.   
  


' Sirius, what is it?" she finally asked. He looked so desolate; it scared her.   
  


'It doesn't matter…' Sirius heard his own voice coming out, a hoarse whisper.  
  


'Hell yes it does!' she said sharply, hearing the words at the same time as him. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Sirius stared at her. "Nothing…it's nothing."

'Is it what happened tonight?'

 Sirius stood up suddenly. She was getting too close to the truth for his liking. She couldn't find out. She _couldn't._  
  


'Look, just… just… just forget it! It doesn't matter I said! You wouldn't understand it anyway, and if I told you how I…' Sirius stopped short. He had almost said-' and if I told you how I feel about you, you'd run a mile!' 

He couldn't risk letting slip the truth. He turned around and walked out of the common room. Anya stood up immediately, determined to find out how he felt.  
  


'Sirius… Come back…' Her voice was soft. Sirius could feel his stomach somersaulting.   
 

She caught up with him just outside the portrait hole, and took his arm gently, turning him to face her.

'Please tell me what's the matter' she whispered. 'Is it what happened tonight? 'Cos if it is, I'm sorry, I just… I'm not sure what happened."

'Its not that.' He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her face. He had felt her lips on his moments ago, but now… he had never felt so distant from her.

"What is it then, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at her, trying to think of an excuse for his behavior. But he couldn't. There was nothing for it. He was going to have to do what Remus, James and Peter had been on at him to do for the past three weeks. He was going to have to tell her. He swallowed a lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him to death.

'Can…can we go outside? I'll tell you then, I swear'

'At least if we're outside' he thought ' once I've told her she can always run inside and avoid me'

He led the way down to the lake, and sat down looking across at the perfectly clear water. He had the sudden, mad urge to drown himself…

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?' she said. ''Cos you're really scaring me…'

'Yeah' he sighed, resigned to the fact that he was about to lose one of his best friends. No matter what anyone said, of thought, there was no way she felt the same way. No way. He took a deep breath, and then took the plunge.

'Listen Anya… I … I … recently, I've been getting these… these weird feelings…about you… and I thought they'd go away… but they haven't'

He turned to look at her, and to his surprise, she looked anything but shocked or revolted. She edged closer to him looking as though she almost wanted to smile.

'About me?' she said slowly, unable to believe what she was hearing. 'How d'you mean?'

'I mean… shit, this is hard… I … I … I mean that… I …I think I'm… well, I _know_ I'm… um…-'

She cut across him- 

'Y'know, this gonna take forever- how about we just skip straight to my bit?'

He stared at her blankly. 'What?'

He could have sworn he saw a shadow of a smile passed across her face as he watched her stare across the lake. 

' I said why don't we cut to my bit? Y'know the bit where I …'- she paused for a moment, and turned to look at him. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, barely above a whisper,

'The bit where I say I love you too' 

It took a few moments for what she had just said to sink in. He can't have heard her right. He must have misunderstood her.

'Sorry, what?' he said, his voice shaking.

She let out a tiny laugh, 'Don't make me say it again' she said shaking her head.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely not?

'Did you just … no… no, say it again'

She turned to him again, her eyes on fire, 'no! No… you say something… please say something' Anya's stomach was churning. Her entire future as a Marauder rested on his reaction to her blunt words. 

She pleaded with him, on the verge of tears. 'Please' she whispered… 'Anything'  
  


He stared at her; he seemed unable to register what she had said. The sight of her tearful face, however, seemed to flick a switch on in his head. He decided there was nothing for it; he was going to do what he had wanted to do for the last several weeks, and to hell with the consequences.

He leant forward, and brushed his lips softly against hers, before pulling away to look at her, and gauge her reaction. But before he had time to read her expression, she lifted up a hand, and placed it round his neck, pulling him towards her. His lips found hers, he wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch her face, but he couldn't, he was too lost in the kiss. His hands found her waist, and slipped round it tightly, pulling her even closer, just as her other arm found its way round his neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. She fell back on the grass, with him on top. It was, without a doubt, the most blissful, perfect moment of his life.

It was going to be a very interesting summer.


	7. Female Intuition

A/N- OK, I got a few peeps telling me they wanted me to continue with this, and I thought what the hell, The Second War's kinda writing itself, so why not?

A/N2- There's a bit of language in this, not loads, but a bit… and it's a bit violent…but apart from that, totally child friendly! J

****

****

**Female Intuition.**

Sirius slid his arm round Anya's shoulder tightly, and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled up against him, trying not to look too pleased with herself. Sitting in the common room, with her best friends and now boyfriend, she couldn't be happier. Remus was engrossed in some novel; Peter was playing chess against himself, and James…

James. He was sitting opposite her with a gloomy look on his face, gazing across the room at a certain redhead. Lily was sitting with her friends, giggling at something. Anya had the sudden, uncontrollable urge to go and slap the girl sharply round the face. Why couldn't she see that James Potter was a fantastic guy? That he would do anything for her? What was the matter with the girl? Anya was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea.

"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Remus' head appeared from behind his book. "In two days."

"James," said Anya. "Do you mind if I ask Lily to come with us?"

James stared. "Yeah!"

"What, you do mind?" 

"No! No, ask her!"

Anya grinned and slipped off the sofa. Walking towards Lily, Sirius watched her go, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"What's up Padfoot?" asked James.

"I love her."

James exchanged a worried look with Remus. "Yes mate, we know. That's why you're going out."

Sirius still looked dazed. "No… I really love her."

Remus grinned at James. This bizarre behavior of Sirius' was becoming a regular occurrence since he and Anya had become an item. The news of their relationship had shot through Hogwarts like a wildfire. Everybody knew the former best friends were now together. As Remus observed- "I don't think one relationship has ever broken so many hearts simultaneously." And it wasn't just Sirius' fan club in mourning. Half the male population of Hogwarts were despairing over "missing their chance" with Anya. But like Peter said- "They never had a chance anyway. What are they on about?" Apart from the broken hearts, the transition from friends to an item had gone remarkably smoothly. Sirius was still in a state of shock that he had finally got the girl of his dreams, but other than that…

Anya meanwhile, had made it to Lily, but was struggling to get a word in edgeways, as Lily's friends bombarded her.

"Oh my god Anya, you're so lucky!"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How did you do it?"

"He's so gorgeous Anya, don't let him get away!"

"How big is his…-"

"OK STOP!" said Anya at the last question. "Way too personal! I didn't come here to discuss the size of his dick! Lily, I need to talk to you."

Lily looked extremely surprised, but said, "Ok, what is it?"

"Do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me and the guys?"

The surrounding girls all turned to watch Lily avidly. She seemed too taken- aback to say anything.

'Erm… er…yeah…ok."

"Great!" said Anya brightly.

"Oh wait!" said Lily suddenly. "James hasn't put you up to this has he?"

"No, it was my idea." Said Anya truthfully. "I, erm, wanted some female company! It gets tiring, surrounded by four guys all the time."

Selma Patil snorted. "Yeah right! Four guys, three of which happen to be the most gorgeous ones in the entire school!" 

 "Yeah, it's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Said Anya tartly. She didn't like Selma at all. "Thanks Lily!"

And with that, she walked back over to Sirius. While the remaining girls swarmed over lily. "You're going to Hogsmeade with the Marauders!" and "Oh my god you're so lucky!"

                                               **********************

"Do you think this is a good idea?"  Asked Sirius the night before the trip, as Anya sat on his bed, reading _Witch Weekly._ James was in the bathroom, and Remus and Peter had already gone to bed.

"What?"

"Lily coming with us."

Anya put her magazine down. "Well, it'll make Prongs happy."

"Yeah, but she's a prefect. She'll be-, We'll be-"

"Restricted?"

"Yeah-"

"Padfoot, it'll make his day!"

Sirius took her hand, and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms round his neck tightly, and buried her head in his hair.

"I just want him to be happy." She mumbled into his hair.

He planted a kiss on her neck, and felt her breath hitch in her throat. 'I know."

"Like I am."

He smiled. "I love you." He whispered. 

She laughed. "Yeah, me too, but only when I'm drunk."

"Oi!"

She collapsed into a fit of giggles at his mock- hurt expression. "That was a terrible thing to say! You do realize my heart is now broken? I have no reason to-"

She cut him off abruptly, kissing him. He fell back on the bed, and they eventually stopped for breath. She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "I…"

He kissed her other cheek. "Love…"

Then her nose. "You…"

Then her forehead. "More."

He pulled her down towards him, and kissed her gently. At first, she refused to kiss him back, but finally relented, parting her lips for him, and giving a small moan of approval. They stayed like that until James came back, and yelled at them,

"Oi, can you two stop snogging for a sec, I need to ask you something!"

They both sat up, grinning stupidly, and James shook his head.  "Anya, I need your help." He looked extremely troubled.

"Why, what is it?" said Anya, worried. Something was definitely bugging him. Something big.

"You know Lily's coming with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"I dunno what to wear."  

                                                **************************

The next day the six of them wandered through the busy streets of Hogsmeade. James had been given strict instructions by Anya not too "Come on too strong." So for the best part, he had been extremely polite to Lily and hardly at all flirtatious. Lily had been completely normal with everyone, and was engaged in a lively conversation with Anya about a new hair product, when they entered the Three Broomsticks. 

Lucius Malfoy was in there too, along with his cronies. As the group passed, he gave Lily a filthy look, and caused his knot of Slytherins to giggle.

"God, I don't know why you let that filthy little mudblood hang around with you. You guys really have lowered your standards, haven't you?"

Lily acted as though she hadn't heard, and the others followed suit, although Anya made quite a show of walking past Malfoy, and knocked him into the counter. This didn't seem to deter him, as he continued to talk loudly.

"You know, it's funny how some people get the short straw in life isn't it? I mean, not only is she a Mudblood, she's butt- ugly to boot, _and_ ginger!"

James was up like a shot, wand out, and eyes blazing. Malfoy squared up to him immediately, his eyes glittering malevolently, and his fist clenching in his pocket. Before either of them said anything, Lily spoke,

"You know Malfoy, I don't think you're in a position to call _anyone_ ugly." 

The others snickered, but Malfoy just sneered.

"Oh bad luck Potter, you didn't get to play Evans knight in shining armor after all!"

James saw red. He raised his wand and hexed Malfoy. Almost at once, Malfoy began doing a ridiculous two- step across the pub floor.

"Hey look at that, drinks _an_ a show!" said Anya. The others began laughing at the sight of the dancing Malfoy.

 Madame Rosmerta turned from the barrel she was changing, and let out a yell of horror.

"Mr. Potter. Please!"

James performed the anti- jinx grudgingly, and Malfoy stopped dancing, his sleek hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

James sat back down with the others, who were all still laughing appreciatively. Lily looked like she was desperately trying not to smile, and not succeeding very well. James winked at her and she grinned, despite herself. "Thanks."

Coming out of Zonko's later on, James spotted Malfoy again. Anya said she wanted to go to some witch beauty shop, but that would have to mean walking pas him. James took a deep breath. "Stay calm, don't say anything, stay calm, don't say anything…"

Malfoy stepped out, blocking Lily's way.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Said Anya in a fantastically casual voice.

Malfoy sneered. "By all means, carry on, but I need a word with the mudblood."

James snorted. "No chance."

"I need to talk to this piece of filth." Said Malfoy in a dangerous voice. Then, he did something very, very stupid. He grabbed Lily's wrist.

If you blinked, you would have missed it. That was the speed at which James flung himself at Malfoy, and punched him furiously across the jaw. Malfoy immediately retaliated, and before long the two of them were on the floor.

Through the babble, they heard James yelling. "Don't fucking touch her!"

 It was horrendously violent. Lily had squealed in fright the second James had attacked Malfoy, and had been pulled out of the way by Remus. She was now watching horror- struck. Anya and Sirius both ran towards James, and were trying to pull them apart, unsuccessfully. In all the flailing fists, Anya had a brainwave. Remus… Werewolf…very, very strong.

Anya left Sirius to his own hopeless effort, and yelled,

"Moony! Help us out here!"

Remus ran forward and in one swift movement, grabbed James, and pulled him away. Malfoy went for him, but Sirius immediately blocked him. James struggled, but Remus held him back easily. Even his friends sometimes forgot how strong he was.

"I'm ok, Moony… you can let go."

Remus looked doubtful, but released him. At once, James sidestepped Sirius, and grabbed Malfoy by the collar, pinning him against the nearest wall.

"JAMES!" yelled Anya.

Malfoy struggled, but he was in a very awkward position. Snape went to help him, but was sidetracked by Sirius. Lily looked like she was about to cry. 

"Listen, you fucking prick." Spat James. "When have I EVER let you touch my friends? When have I EVER let you touch people I love? If you fucking lay a finger on Lily again I swear to god, I will fucking kill you. I'm not joking."

He let go of Malfoy, who slumped into a heap. At once, the gaggle of Slytherin girls who followed him around, and Snape, all rushed to his aid. Anya walked to James, looking livid.

"That was an amazing right hook, I admit, but you are an idiot! What's gonna happen when Malfoy runs to a teacher? You'll be screwed!"

"She's right mate." Said Sirius. "Although, personally, I think it'll be worth it. Have you seen the state of him?"

They turned to see Malfoy being helped up. If James was in a bad way, (Which he was) then Malfoy was half- dead. His nose was bloody, his left eye was puffing up, and he had a huge bruise across his jaw. James had a black eye, but that was about it.

"I don't care if I get expelled." Said James mutinously. "He had no right to grab her like that." Anya looked at him, half- proud, half- exasperated. 

"James, you're _hopeless_." 

Remus, Lily and Peter came over. "Sorry Moony." Said James sheepishly.

"It's ok." Said Remus, grinning in spite of himself. "You got to give Malfoy a black eye, it's made my year."

"That was amazing!" gushed Peter. "Did you see Malfoy's face?"

James gave a small smile. He was watching Lily, whose expression he couldn't read.

"Could you give us a minute please?" said Lily quietly.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Said Anya at once, taking Sirius' hand and dragging him away. Remus and Peter followed. James watched them go like a rabbit caught in headlights. Anya felt a little bit guilty.

"She's gonna slaughter him." Said Peter in an awestruck voice.

"Poor kid." Said Sirius.

Anya and Remus exchanged a look. Lily would be furious, she was a prefect, and James had broken a lot of rules- violently. Maybe bringing Lily hadn't been such a good idea.

"She should be thanking him." Said Anya firmly. "He did all that for her- that's what she's doing, she's thanking him." She didn't believe it herself, and neither it seemed, did the boys. 

 "Yeah, keep dreaming gorgeous." Said Sirius, wrapping his arms round her waist.

Lily hadn't said anything when the others left. The silence between them was unbearable. Finally, James decided to break it.

"Listen, Lily… I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, it was dumb, he could have _hurt_ you, he could've…"

"Did you mean it?" said Lily, cutting him off.

"Sorry?" said James, bewildered.

"You told Malfoy he…  couldn't touch the people you love."

James felt his face burning up. "Yeah…yeah, I did."

"As in me?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you mean it like, you love Anya, and Sirius and Remus and Peter? Like you love your friends."

"Erm…" James wished the floor would swallow him. "Erm…kind of."

Lily looked like someone had force- fed her a brick. "You meant it the other way, didn't you?" she said, sounding awestruck.

James was now certain he could've fried an egg on his face. "I…really like you Lily." He said. "I know you don't, but… I didn't want Malfoy to hurt you 'cos… I really like you."

He chanced a glance at her expression, and was again, completely bewildered. She looked on the verge of tears. 'Oh god, what've I done?" he thought desperately. 'I've made her cry!' 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said suddenly, breaking down.

"Lily what is it?" asked James, in a kind of wild panic.

"I didn't know! I didn't realize you'd beat up Malfoy for me!"

"But…"

"I didn't know you liked me **_that_** much!" she said through her tears.

"Oh my god, he's made her cry." Said Sirius in horror, as the group watched them.

Lily quite suddenly flung herself against James, and cried into his shoulder. James looked terrified, but eventually put his arms around her, not too sure what had just happened.

"So…so are you mad at me?" he said tentatively.

She gave a small half- laugh, half- sob. "No! No, you… " She laughed. "Thank you."

James just grinned.  "I got to be your knight in shining armor didn't I?"

A small distance away, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood, surveying Lily and James' hug, their jaws hanging open. "What…what?" said Sirius.

"Told you so," Said Anya in delight. "She's saying thank you!"  

"How did you know?" asked Remus in wonder, as he watched Lily plant a tiny kiss on James' cheek.

Anya gave a knowing smile. "Female intuition." 


	8. What Just Happened?

A/N- This chapter starts off at the beginning of the guys sixth year. Why? I don't know, but the story wont work any other way. (I think). Yah… anywayz, Sirius and Anya are still together, James and Lily are on civil terms, and Snape's still a dickhead. Enjoy.

**What Just Happened?**

"How's things going with Lily?" said Anya not looking up from her parchment. In history of magic, there really was nothing better to do than discuss James' situation.

"Weird. She's stopped talking to me. I think we're going back to how we were."

"Damn." Said Sirius. "How come?"

"I have no idea."

"She was great after Hogsmeade though!" said Anya bewildered. "And you were fine at the end of last year!"

"Yeah." Said James, looking downcast. "But at breakfast today, she was just… weird."

"How do you mean?" said Anya.

"Really cold. Not friendly. She's been weird since we've got back really." Said James.

"Have you spoken to her Prongs?" asked Remus.

"Will you four be quiet!" hissed Lily. Sirius gave her a mock salute, and then turned back to the conversation. "Keep your voice down." Said Anya. "She's probably listening."

"It's either another guy, or PMT." Said Sirius with the air of one who has 

Experience in these matters. Anya sighed. 

"Padfoot, just because a girl is upset, it does not mean she has PMT!"

Sirius looked annoyed, and shot a furtive glance at Lily before replying in a whisper. "Well then, why else would she be acting like such a B-I-T-C-H?" 

"Padfoot, don't you think we're a little old to be spelling things out?"

Peter looked up bewildered. "A Bitca?"

Anya gave Peter a withering look before turning to James. "What are you gonna do James?"

"Well, you know, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Lily to go out with every other guy in the world until she notices me. Or I can just get on with my life."  
  


"Good for you!"

"Well I didn't choose yet."

                                     ********************************************************

"Hey, I'm just gonna go to the loo. Meet you in class." Said Anya, as they passed the girls toilets.

"K." said Sirius, planting a kiss on her cheek, before heading to Charms with the others.

Anya slipped into the room, and after coming out of the cubicle, stood in front of the mirror washing her hands. She dried them on the towel, and straightened out her hair, which had been mussed up during her and James' wrestling match at the end of History Of Magic. As she twirled a lock round her finger, she heard an odd retching noise from behind her. She turned round, puzzled, at stared at the cubicle from which the sounds were emanating.

"Hello?" she called. "Are you ok?"

There was no answer except for another retching sound, and Anya moved forward, now slightly worried. She stopped, unsure whether to knock on the cubicle, but after another particularly violent retch, her mind was made up. She walked forward purposefully, and knocked softly. "Hey, are you alright?"

No answer. Just something that sounded suspiciously like soft sobs. Anya was now extremely worried.

"Hey! Ok, come on, open up… come on, it's ok, open the door darling, you're scaring me."

"Who…who is it?"

Anya started, and stared at the door in shock, she recognised that voice.

"Lily is that you?"

The door swung open, and Anya's eyes widened. Lily was crouching over the toilet; hair swept back, damp with sweat. She looked like she was crying. Anya sank onto the floor next to her, and pulled Lily's hair back for her.

"Thanks." Whispered Lily.

"Lily what's the matter?" Asked Anya worried.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

Lily shook her head again violently. "No! No, Anya, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Well do you blame me for thinking there is?"

"Anya it's fine!"

"Why were you puking?"

Lily shivered slightly, and looked up at Anya.

"Doesn't matter."

"Lily, are you sick?"

"No."

Anya stared, realization setting in. "Oh my god, are you-"

"No! no for crying out loud, I'm not pregnant!"

Anya stared, her brain working furiously. A thought occurred to her all of a sudden. But no…surely not, it wasn't like Lily, it didn't fit…

"Did you make yourself…?" Anya left the sentence hanging, unfinished, waiting for an answer. 

Lily said nothing for a while, but then slowly nodded.

"Shit."

                                          *********************************************************

"Where's Anya?" hissed Sirius. Half an hour of Charms, and she still hadn't turned up yet. 

James shrugged. "Lily's not here either."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, they're really gonna be together aren't they? They're hardly the best of friends!"

"Maybe Annie's got held up." Said Remus quietly, as he tried to charm some bubbles out of his wand. 

"Hmm."

                                              ********************************************************

"How long's it been going on for?" asked Anya gently. Lily shrugged.

"Since the holidays."

Anya didn't know what to say. She just stared at the floor of the cubicle. Lily gave a small, mirthless snort of laughter. "You must think I'm so stupid."

Anya shook her head. "No!" she said at once. "No, of course not! I just… don't really get it, that's all. Why did you just… suddenly start?"

"Petunia."

Anya had to think for a moment, before she realized who Lily meant. 

"Oh right."

"I don't really know what happened." Said Lily tearfully. "I did it one day, after a row… and then again, and now…"

"…You can't stop." Finished Anya in a hollow voice.

 Lily nodded slightly.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey." Said Anya firmly. "You need to do something Lily. You can't carry on like this."

"I know." Whispered Lily. "I know."

                                                            **********************************************

"I want you to stay here for a few days Miss Evans." Said Madam Pomfrey, about half an hour later.

Lily nodded. She turned to Anya. "Can you not-"

"I wont say a word." Said Anya smiling. "I didn't see you, don't have a clue. Promise."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Anya gave her a quick hug, before leaving the Hospital Wing quickly, feeling odd. Who'd have thought it? Lily the Prefect, and Anya the Marauder, sharing a secret?

                                      ***********************************************************

"Where were you?" said Sirius, the second Anya came through the portrait hole.

"I got held up by someone." Said Anya, flinging herself on the armchair opposite.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

James and Peter looked up, noting the irritable tone in Sirius' voice. Remus noticed it too, but didn't look up from his book. Anya looked slightly annoyed.

"Just someone!" she said.

"Why wont you say who?"

"Because… I promised I wouldn't say!" she snapped back.

"Padfoot…" began James, but Sirius spoke over him.

"Anya!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but I gave my word! Why are you so pissed off anyway?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, seeing Andrew Wood coming through the portrait hole. He turned back to Anya, and his face said it all.

"Oh for fuck's sake Sirius!" said Anya. "Do you honestly think…?"

"Why won't you just say where you were?" said Sirius.

"Because you seem to have made up your mind already!" snapped Anya, her voice rising slightly. 

Sirius was looking more and more pissed off by the second. "Well, do you blame me?"

"Sirius!"

"Well it's true!"

"Yeah, that's right!" said Anya, practically shouting now. "I'm having a wild passionate affair with Andrew! Dammit Sirius, you've caught me out!"

She turned on her heel, and marched up to the girl's dormitory furious.

"That was a bit heavy Padfoot." Said James.

"Why's she being so secretive though?" said Sirius.

"She's got her reasons Sirius." Said Remus. "She's just not sharing them."

"Well…"

"You can't expect her to tell you everything!"

"You can't tell me it doesn't look a bit suss!" snapped Sirius, looking annoyed.

"And you honestly think she'd do something like that?" said James disbelievingly.

"Since when have we kept secrets from each other?" demanded Sirius. "All of us! We tell each other everything!"

"But if she's given her word…" began Remus, in a pacifying voice.

 Sirius looked ready to murder.

                                              ****************************************************

Anya threw herself onto her bed, looking mutinous. Arabella watched her dreamily from her bed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What's happened Anya?" asked Katarina.

"Is it Sirius?" asked Tonks.

Anya nodded, her head buried in her pillow.

Selma sighed theatrically. "You know your problem Anya?"

"I only have one?"

"You have a controlling problem. You can't be the passive one in the relationship. You have to be the dominant one. And Sirius is like that too. It's a recipe for disaster." Selma twirled a lock of her ebony hair around her finger, and pursed her lips. Anya raised her tousled head from her pillow, looking irritable.

"For your information Patil, we rowed because he doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm cheating on him. So once again, you're completely and utterly **_wrong."_**

****

"Anya!" said Katarina. "What on earth is wrong with you? He's mad about you! You should be downstairs, having some make- out session with him to say sorry!"

Anya looked slightly disgusted. "But I've not done anything wrong!"

"It doesn't matter! You do not throw away your chance with Sirius Black!"

"Even if he's acting like he has his head shoved up his arse?" snapped Anya.

"He's a Marauder!" said Tonks. "He's allowed to be a bit big- headed." Tonks quelled under Anya's furious gaze. "Present company excluded."

"I'm not gonna apologize for something I haven't done!" said Anya indignantly.

"God, Anya, you're so stubborn." Said Selma, in an annoyingly superior voice.

"And proud of it."

"Anya." Said Katarina, with the air of one trying to explain an extremely hard theory to a young child. "This is Sirius Black. You do not **_do_** this when going out with Sirius Black. You just don't. Most girls would **_kill_** to be in you're position."

"Oh god, don't start this again." Groaned Anya. "You don't know how lucky you are, you should be kissing his ass, you should be his slave, blah, blah, blah."

"Anya he's the most gorgeous guy in the school! Except for James!" said Katarina.

"Oh, no, Sirius is much nicer than James." Said Selma.

"Oh, no, Remus beats them both!"

"No way! James has that adorable grin!"

"But Sirius has that wink!"

"HEY!" yelled Anya. "Stop it! Enough already with the drooling!"

"That's easy for you to say!" snapped Selma. "You just happen to be going out with one of them!"

Anya groaned, and slammed her head into her pillow. "This conversation is pointless."

"Do you actually realize how gorgeous your boyfriend is?" said Katarina.

Anya sighed. "I suppose some girls might find him good-looking… If they have eyes… Okay, he's a honey!"

"Well then!"

"But I am not going to apologize just to feed his ego!"

"Anya you're being unreasonable!"

"Oh why don't you just marry the guy?!" snapped Anya.

"Because you're-"

"YES I KNOW I'M GOING OUT WITH HIM!"          

                                              ********************************************************

Sirius, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"No James, I don't."

"Padfoot, I'm pretty sure Anya-" Remus was cut off mid- sentence as Anya came down the stairs, looking furious. She walked over to the corner where they always sat, and flung herself on an armchair.

"Well?" said Sirius. James and Remus winced. 'Bad move Padfoot.'

"Well what?" said Anya, her voice unusually even.

"Have you decided to tell us where you were?"

"Tell **_us_**? I didn't realize the others were all that bothered."

"Fine, are you gonna tell **_me_** where you were?"

"No." said Anya coldly. "No, I'm not, because I am not going to break my promise. You're just gonna have to trust me."

Sirius snorted, and Anya's temper flared up.

"Right, that's it, I see the problem now!" she said, her voice rising. "You **_don't_** trust me! That's what it is!"

"Anya-"

"You don't, do you?" said Anya, her voice barley above a whisper. James looked at Remus, the resident peace- maker, pleading with him to do something, but the situation didn't seem salvageable.

"Well, you don't turn up 'til after dinner, you wont say where you've been, and then a minute later, Andrew Wood comes back! What do you want me to think?"

"That it was a coincidence, and nothing more, and I would **_never_** do anything like that!"

"Since when have you ever kept anything from me?"

Anya stood up. "Fuck this! I thought if I came downstairs, it'd give you a chance to apologize, but-"

"Apologize?" said Sirius loudly, leaving his chair too. "For what?"

"For not trusting me!"

"I do trust you!"

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't see why you're being so secretive!"

"You don't trust me at all!" yelled Anya. "Why the fuck are we going out if you don't trust me!"

"Why don't you tell me?" Sirius yelled back.

"Sirius…" said James quietly, but Anya drowned him out.

"Quite frankly, I don't know!"

"Well then!" said Sirius, not too sure what he was saying.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"That's it then!" said Anya furiously. 

"Yeah, fine!"

"Fuck you!"

Anya stormed off to the dormitory again, as the eyes of every Gryffindor followed her. The second she was out of sight, they all turned to Sirius.

"Ok guys, shows over!" snapped James suddenly, causing several second- years nearby to jump. Everyone immediately averted their eyes. James, Remus and Peter all turned to Sirius, who had sunk back into his armchair. He looked in shock- as though someone had force-fed him a brick.

"What…what- what just happened?" he said in a hollow voice.

James and Remus exchanged a look. Remus cleared his throat.

"Erm…I…I think you just broke up."

Read and review peeps! :-)


	9. She's A Dolphin

****

**"She's a dolphin."**

"Oh my god, have you heard?"

"Yeah, Anya and Sirius!"

"Well, he's got a rep!"

"You wouldn't expect it would you?"

"Well, it is Sirius!"

"It had to happen sometime!"

A babble spread across the Gryffindor table at breakfast, as the news of what had happened the previous night travelled. Several people stared in confusion as James, Remus, Sirius, Anya and Peter entered the hall… together. 

"Are they back together then?"

"Maybe they never broke up?"

Selma and Katarina smiled falsely as Anya threw herself into the chair next to them, and Sirius sat by James. Remus and Peter sat opposite, looking awkward, but not as awkward as James, caught between the warring couple.

"So…?" said James, reaching over to the toast. "What…what lessons Moony?"

"Transfiguration first." Said Remus at once, eager to break the silence.

"Shit." Said Anya and Sirius, at almost the same time. The usual laughter, which would have greeted this, didn't happen; instead, there was a bizarre silence, which spiralled horribly.

"Then potions." Said Remus desperately. "Then… I've got… erm, Arithmancy."

"Right." Said James. "Great… Where's Evans?" he had suddenly noticed her absence, and looked up and down the table quickly. Anya shifted in her chair slightly.

"I'm not sure." Said Remus. "Was she ok this morning Anya?"

"Erm…" she replied thinking quick. "She wasn't there!"

"What do you mean?" said James, turning to face her. Sirius continued to swirl his porridge up in his bowl, refusing to look at her. Anya looked at the ceiling, before replying.

"She wasn't there last night either."

"Where is she?" said James looking worried. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, I'm sure." Said Anya, becoming interested in her toast.

"Shall we go then?" said Sirius to James coldly.

"Er… yeah." Said James, looking thrown at Sirius' tone.

"Good."

                                *****************************************************************

"Hey, Anya, are you ok?" said Katarina as the Gryffindor sixth- years made their way to Potions. Selma peered over her shoulder, eager to pick up on gossip. Anya nodded, and with some effort, managed a smile.

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm not running around, wind in my hair, the hills are alive with the sound of music fine, but..."  

"Mmm." Said Selma, nodding sympathetically. "Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't be great either, if I'd just broken up with…y'know."

"You can say his name if you want." Said Anya airily. "I wont collapse into hysterical sobs, or have a nervous break down. Really, I think I'll live."

"So…are… are you…?"

"Together?" she snapped, her patience with the two gossips was waning. "No, no, we have officially broken up, ok? We no longer have the whole boyfriend- girlfriend thing going on. So now you know, and you can go tell everyone else, and save me the trouble of putting up posters ok?"

Selma looked scandalized, and Kat looked down at her shoes. "Honestly Anya, we're only trying to help!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure." Said Anya, her voice now positively dripping in sarcasm. "And you've been **_so_** helpful too. Thank you so much girls, I appreciate it **_loads_**. Remind me to return the favour." 

She walked off, looking furious, leaving two extremely offended girls in her wake.

"Well, excuse us for giving a shit!" said Selma in a low voice. "What on earth's wrong with her today?"

"She's just broken up with Sirius, idiot. **_That's_** what's wrong with her."

Selma turned around surprised, and got an even bigger shock when she realized who had spoken. Remus Lupin.

"I'd expect that from your friends Remus, but you?" said Selma.

"Just leave her alone ok?" snapped Remus, before following Anya. Selma and Kat watched him, jaws open. Out of all the marauders, Remus was the one all the girls liked. Sweet- tempered, polite, gentleman like, not remotely arrogant. What on earth had gotten into him?

Remus sank into a chair next to Anya. She was staring blankly ahead at the front of the class, evidently oblivious to her surroundings.

"Anya?" said Remus quietly. "Anya…ANYA!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" Remus caught the fleeting sidelong glance she threw at Sirius, but chose to ignore it. He waited for her answer.

"Erm…yeah, yeah Moony, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Really! I am!" Anya turned to him, and smiled weakly. "Just tired."

"No- one expects you to be fine. Sirius isn't-"

"Yeah! Ok, really could do without that subject Moony!"

Remus sighed. This was beyond ridiculous. This conversation was identical to the one he had had with Sirius earlier that morning-

**"Spoken to her Padfoot?"**

**"No." **

**"Are you gonna?"**

**"No."**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why don't you just talk to her?"**

**"Can we not talk about it?!"**

Remus sighed. Talking to either of them was a veritable minefield. The slightest thing could set them off. The fact they were constantly around each other didn't really help.

                                    *********************************************

"So…" said James to Sirius.

"What?" said Sirius, not bothering to look at him. He was staring fixedly at the desk, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  James ignored the fact that every few seconds, Sirius would throw a quick glance in Anya's direction.

"What's going on?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. I think I have split up with my girlfriend because she has issues, but hey, I could be wrong!"

James rolled his eyes. Sirius was impossible to talk to in these situations.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna do what any man would do." Said Sirius, an arrogant swagger appearing in his demeanour. "Something… manly."

"Which is?" asked James.

"I don't know yet!" 

"Sirius, don't take this the wrong way…"

"But?"

"I don't think **Anya** has issues." Said James, stressing the word Anya slightly.

"And what do you mean by that?" demanded Sirius, turning to look at James furiously.

                                 ***************************************************

"Anya, do you want me to…?" asked Remus tentatively, motioning to the cauldron. Anya had been staring at it for around five minutes, and had made no indication she was going to follow Professor Vector's instructions. She looked at Remus.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to do the potion?"

"Erm… do- d'you mind?"

"No!" said Remus at once. "Course not, it's fine."

"Thanks." She said. "It's just, y'know, right now, my brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much- fire bad, tree pretty."

Remus smiled wryly. "So you aren't ok then?"

Anya turned around and faced him. "I don't think so."

                             ***********************************************************

"You need to talk to her mate." Said James seriously, as he added newt bile to the cauldron. "You can't carry on like this. It's affecting everyone."

"Oh excuse me, I'm **_so_** sorry about that," said Sirius, with heavy sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that." snapped James. "But it's true. When you guys aren't talking, it's…"

"What?" said Sirius curiously.

"Like…if you two cant keep it together, what hope have the rest of us got?" James looked up from the cauldron, a genuinely worried expression on his boyish features. Sirius sighed.

"Just cos me an Anya cant work, it doesn't mean you and Lily…"

"Who said anything about Lily?" said James at once. Sirius gave him a look.

"Ok, yeah, I meant Lily."

"Me, an Anya… it's different."

"How?"

"We…it's…complicated." Said Sirius.

"Why?" demanded James.

"Because Prongs, no matter how obsessed you are with Lily, it's nothing compared to how I- " Sirius stopped short, and looked down. James stared.

"Compared to how you what?" he asked.

"Nothing."

                                       ********************************************************

In the common room that night, Lily came through the portrait hole, looking tired, but much happier. 

"Lily's back!" said James, not bothering to hide his delight. 

Anya turned around, and gave her a small smile. Lily smiled back, before going to sit with her friends. Anya turned back to the others, and began fiddling with a fizzing whizzbee wrapper. "You gonna do that trans. Homework now Moony?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do mine too then." She rose from her chair gracefully, and disappeared up the stairs to get her bag. The second she was gone, the three boys turned on Sirius.

"What the fuck are you doing Padfoot?!"

"Why are you being so pig headed?!"

"You need to talk to her, **_now_**." 

"No!" said Sirius loudly, drowning everyone else out. "No, she can fucking apologize first, then maybe."

"But she's not done anything wrong Sirius." Said Remus quietly.

"Who's side you on Moony?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Padfoot, but you aren't being reasonable."

"Oh, and she is?"

"Well… yeah."

                             *********************************************************

Anya slipped into the dormitory and made her way to her bed, where the contents of her bag were spread. She tossed a few books around, before finding the textbook she needed, and some parchment. She scrabbled around for a quill, but couldn't find one. Sighing impatiently, she stomped back out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Honestly! That girl has severe issues!" sniffed Selma. Anya stuck her head around the door.

"Excuse me?" she said in a dangerous voice.

Selma looked at the other girls for support, and failing to find it, chose to deal with the row herself.

"What on earth is the matter with you Anya?!" she said haughtily.

Anya blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me?" she spluttered. "Like you don't know? You're the biggest gossip out of all of us, and you don't even…"

"I know you and Sirius have split up!" snapped back Selma. "But really, is that any reason to behave like you are?"

"Like what?" said Anya, unable to believe how unreasonable Selma was being.

"It doesn't matter Anya, really. But, whatever is causing the Joan Collins 'tude- deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it. "

"I have just split up with my boyfriend." Said Anya through gritted teeth. "Last time I checked, I was entitled to be a little upset. Ok?"

She stormed out again, slamming the door even harder this time, and leaving behind a very annoyed Selma.

"Well…" she began. "That wasn't very-"

"Selma?" said Katarina. "Shut up." 

                                             *******************************************************

That night, James was trying to reason with Sirius again, but it seemed a lost cause.

"Why are you putting yourself through this? What the fuck's the point? All you need to do is say sorry!"

"Why apologize for something I haven't done?" said Sirius, not looking James in the eye.

"God, Sirius, you're so fucking stubborn!"

"Why is it such a big deal?" snapped Sirius, but even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. "I've split with girls before, and you didn't give a shit. It's like we said mate- plenty more fish in the sea. " James gave him a half disgusted, half bewildered look.

"Yeah… but it's Anya."

"I'm aware of that James."

"It's different." Piped up Peter from his bed. "'Cos it's her." Peter rarely contributed anything valuable to conversations, but when he did, it was always particularly significant. Even if his choice of words wasn't always the most suitable. Sirius, James and Remus all looked at Peter, before James turned around, a triumphant expression on his face.

"**_Exactly."_** He said.

"Exactly what?"

"It's Anya." Said Remus mildly. "Not just some random girl you thought was fit. This is Anya. Our best friend. A marauder. So it's totally different."

Whether Sirius understood this or not, James didn't bother to find out, before launching into his bizarre analogy if the situation.

"Moony's right." He said in a superior voice. "Anya's not like the others at all. See, Anya's… Anya's a dolphin."

Several puzzled and slightly fearful looks greeted this statement.

"Plenty of fish in the sea, right? And the girls are fishes. Damn fine fishes some of them too, especially the sexy, red- haired little sex kitten who-"

"James!" said Remus. "Going off subject."

James looked puzzled for a moment, before getting back into it. "Yeah, so anyway, girls are fishes, and very nice fishes, but Anya… is a dolphin."

Sirius continued to stare at James, as though fearful for his sanity. James sighed impatiently.

"Dolphin! No matter how good the fishes are, dolphins are better!"   

"How?"

"They just are!"

Sirius buried his head in his pillow, and groaned. "James, what are you on about? Just shut up."

The other guys took the hint, and left Sirius alone with his thoughts. No matter how much he pretended he didn't understand James, and thought he was mad, it was all an act. Sirius wasn't stupid. He understood his best friend of five years. He knew exactly what James meant. Anya was most definitely a dolphin.

R+ R plz!                    


	10. The Fat Lady Plays Shrink

A/N- Ok… just a quick note to say I got like, one review for the last chappie, and I'm sorry to all the peeps reading this, but I cant carry on the story unless it's reviewed. Otherwise, I just don't see the point. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please, please review.

**The Fat Lady Plays Shrink.**

Anya tossed and turned that night, furious with herself. Why should she be losing sleep over that arrogant, self- centred git, who evidently didn't give a shit about her. Why was she still in a state of shock? Did she really expect to stay with someone who didn't love her? Because he didn't love her, most definitely. How could such a stupid thing cause them to split up if he loved her? He obviously didn't care that much, or he wouldn't let his arrogance cause such problems. All that crap everyone had told her, about them being great together, she thought bitterly. That was just what it was… crap. Anya turned over and let a single tear slide down her cheek, wiping it away furiously. No, she wasn't going to cry, no they were **_angry_** tears. She **_wasn't _**upset. Not over him.

                                         ******************************************************

Sirius ignored the low voices coming from the bed next to him. He knew James and Remus were talking about him. But quite frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care about much at the moment. Except for making sure nobody, absolutely nobody knew how he was feeling. He had to keep up his façade; he hadn't built up his reputation for five years to lose it because he had broken up with a girl. He was Sirius Black for crying out loud; he didn't beg to be taken back. Even if that was what he wanted to do. He was furious with himself because of it, but it was true. He had gone through months of mental torture, desperately trying to hide the fact he was madly in love with his best friend. Then he had finally managed to work out she felt the same. So they had been together for a little under six months... And now… he had just… let it go. And not for some major reason. No, just because he was **_him_**. He gave a defeated sigh, before allowing his mind to float off elsewhere, as he remembered the beginning of his third year.

**                                       *****************************************************

**"James, can we just get on the train??" demanded Sirius, tugging at his friend's sleeve.**

**"Yeah, hang on." Said James, still entranced by the sight of Lily Evans, talking with her friends, oblivious to her spectator.**

**"James!"**

**"Ok, Ok!" snapped James, looking slightly annoyed at having his latest trance interrupted. He sighed, before following Sirius, Remus and Peter into the train. They made their way to their usual carriage, which had become a total no- go area for the other students. It was their carriage, just how they liked it.**

**As they entered the fifth or sixth carriage, Katarina Detoit and Selma Patil smiled at them. Sirius grinned back, and James winked, while Remus just nodded politely. Peter didn't even bother to acknowledge the girls, as he knew they weren't interested in him. As they left the carriage, Sirius turned to James-**

**"Selma looks alright, doesn't she?" he said grinning. James sighed. **

**"Your next project Padfoot?" he asked grinning.**

**"Who knows?" replied Sirius, half- laughing. He turned to the door of the next compartment. "Nearly there guys!"**

**He slid the door open, but instead of bundling into carriage as usual, he froze. James, who was panting from lugging his trunk trough the train, immediately began complaining.**

**"What's going on Padfoot?"**

**Remus tried to look over his shoulder. "Sirius, come on!" James pushed forwards, and shoved Sirius out of the way, wondering why his friend's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out. He grinned. Typical of Sirius.**

**A petite, dark- haired girl was trying, without much success, to pull her trunk onto the train, and was getting more and more agitated with it. Before James had a chance to speak, Sirius shoved past him.**

**"Need a hand?" he said, causing the girl to jump. Evidently, she had been completely oblivious of her spectators. The second she spotted them, her face broke into an embarrassed, but nevertheless, extremely cute grin. **

**"That would be nice." She said. Sirius looked as though all his birthdays had come at once. He stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulders, pulling her back gently. "Excuse me ma'am." Ha said smirking slightly. James rolled his eyes, and was extremely amused when the girl did the same. Sirius pulled the trunk onto the train with relative ease, before turning back, and facing her. He stuck his hand out.**

**"Sirius Black." She placed her hand in his, an odd, secretive smile on her face. "Anya Williamson." She replied. Sirius kissed her hand, and James felt the overpowering urge to vomit. However, Anya's reaction was interesting, to say the least. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing.**

**"Do you practise, or does cheesiness come to you naturally?"**

**James and Remus both let out guffaws, which they quickly smothered. Anya turned to them, her eyes dancing.**

**"I know you guys!" she said suddenly. "Some girl mentioned you."**

**"Oh?" said James, now very interested. **

**"Hmm. You're the… the Marauders or something right?"**

**"Yes we are." Said James, before he began to introduce himself, and the others. Sirius stood watching, and taking in the general appearance of Anya.**

**She definitely wasn't a first- year. He thought. He could tell that by her figure, despite the fact she was tiny. A few dark strands of hair, which had fallen from her messily scooped up bun, framed extremely dark, almost black, eyes. She was dressed in muggle clothes, a cream v- neck sweater, and some jeans, and somehow, the casual clothes accentuated her glamorous air. She turned around to face him, and he grinned.**

**You're new right?" **

**She nodded. "Third Year." She said, sounding ever so slightly nervous.**

**"…Wanna sit with us?"**

  *****************************************************

Sirius grinned into the dark, unable to stop himself. He had fancied the pants off her the second he had met her. Maybe it had been a mistake, befriending her. After all, it had made things awkward when he **_really_** started to fall for her. But that didn't really matter any more, he thought bitterly. It wasn't important.

                                   ************************************************************** 

Anya made an angry noise into her pillow, and swung out of her bed. She sighed, before seizing a jumper hanging from her bed, and pulling it on. She pulled on her jeans, which had been lying on the floor, and slipped out of the dormitory silently. She was going for a walk.

It wasn't the first time Anya had gone for a midnight walk around the school. She found it cleared her head, and she had never been caught. She went to clamber out of the portrait hole, shaking away thoughts of a certain raven- haired friend of hers. As she stepped out, the Fat Lady woke up with a jump.

"And where are you going miss?" 

Anya turned around, smiling weakly. "Erm… I … Well." She fell silent, her mind desperately searching for an excuse, while the Fat Lady watched her shrewdly.

"It's the Black boy isn't it?" she said. Anya nodded. The Fat Lady motioned to the floor. "Sit down girl, sit."

Anya sank to the floor, after scooting a look to see if Filch was nearby.

"Might I have a word?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Have a sentence even."

"He was your boyfriend wasn't he?"

Anya nodded miserably. "Was."

 She turned to face the Fat Lady, and for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts, she actually looked at the painting. And she noticed something rather odd. Looking closely at the portrait, she could see, that through the chair the fat lady was sitting on, she could just make out the faint lines of what looked like a tree. Almost as though the artist had drawn a tree in pencil, then changed his or her mind, and painted over it with the portrait. She mentioned it to the Fat Lady, who smiled knowingly.

"Old paint on canvas – as it ages – sometimes becomes transparent. When that happens, it's possible, in some pictures, to see the original lines: a tree will show through a woman's dress, a child makes way for a kneazle, a large boat is no longer on open sea. That is called pentimento because the painter 'repented, changed his mind' " 

At this point, she stopped talking, and looked down at Anya, who was listening intently. She had never really taken time to talk to the Fat Lady, it was merely a password, and that was it. It was interesting to hear her talk.

"Perhaps it would be as well to say that the old conception, replaced by a later choice, is a way of seeing and then seeing again."

At this, Anya stared at her blankly. She smiled at her bewildered look.

"Sometimes you think you've seen all you need to see the first time, but as time goes by, you realize that in fact you missed an entire layer in the process. You've not seen everything, understood everything, you just think you have. In reality, there are a million things left to find."

Anya remained silent, but the Fat Lady knew it wasn't because she hadn't understood. They sat for some time in comfortable silence, the Fat Lady musing lightly, Anya deep in thought. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"All men are pigs." She said fiercely. 

"Ah, pigs." Said the Fat Lady. "An omnivorous, domesticated, cloven hoof vertebrate that defecates the same place it consumes."

Anya stared at her for a while, slightly thrown, before replying. "Exactly!" There was another pause. "You're really very clever aren't you?" she said. The Fat Lady smiled. 

"I like to think I've picked up some knowledge in my years at this school." She said.  She looked at the young girl sitting beside her. "If you find someone who loves you Miss, you shouldn't ever let it get away."

"He doesn't love me." Said Anya shortly.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem that way to me dear."

Anya sighed. "No, he doesn't. No way. I thought he did, you know? I really thought he did, I honestly thought so." She sighed. "Maybe… maybe after this blows over, we'll go back to being friends, you know, how it was before?" she added hopefully. "I don't know. I've got this feeling. In my head you know? I think so. Maybe this'll sort itself out. I just think so." The Fat Lady gave her a pitying look, before replying.

"You're not friends at the moment, are you darling? You'll never be friends. I don't want to say it to you, but… you'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains child- it's blood. Blood screaming inside of you to work its will. And until it does… you wont … be."

Anya rested her head on her knees. "No." she said quietly. "No, we'll… we'll be ok."

The Fat Lady chuckled dryly. "Oh dear. Why don't you tell him how you are?" she said. Anya gave a mirthless laugh, indicating this wasn't going to happen.

"What? So he can gloat about what a little heartbreaker he is? Sirius Black, ladies man. I mean, I've known him long enough, watch him work his way through the girls. I know every one of Sirius' girlfriends has an expiration mark on them I'm not stupid. I just wanted mine to be a long time from now… like a cheeto... Why did I think it'd be any different for me?"

"Because he loves you."   

Anya snorted. "Yeah." She said dryly. "He's besotted."

"So show him what he's missing." Said the Fat Lady. "You act like you aren't affected, he'll be apologizing in no time."

"You think?"

"Of course." She said wisely. "People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream -- what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive. Why do you think he fell in love with you? That boy could have his pick of the girls in this school, and you know that as well as I do. But he wanted you. And you know why? Because he didn't think he could have you. But he can. Trust me on this." 

"I'm not going to try and make him jealous. That's pathetic."

"You'd be surprised at the clarity that comes with psychotic male jealousy."

Anya snorted.

"I think you'll find if you don't try, he will."

Anya stared in disbelief. "What? He'd try to make me jealous?"

"Yes."

The following morning, Sirius was engaged in a heated discussion with Anya.

"I don't understand what I have to apologize for Sirius?" said Anya furiously.

"Oh my god, I'm not going into this again!" he yelled back.

"Yeah, because you don't have an answer! You just jumped to conclusions!"

"I did not jump to conclusions! I took a small step, and conclusions there were!"

Anya looked at him bewildered, angry, and a thousand other things. "Fuck you Sirius." She walked out of the common room to breakfast, leaving behind a very angry Sirius. He turned to James.

"What…?"

"You know… you suck at apologizing." Said James seriously.

"I wasn't apologizing." He replied furiously.

"Right." Said James. "I'm gonna go talk to Evans k?"

"Yeah whatever."

James walked over to Lily, who was sitting with Katarina, Selma and Sybil. Selma was currently discussing the row, saying how 'totally unreasonable Anya was being', and how Sirius 'soooo deserved better.' Lily was trying not to listen too much. She didn't know why Anya and Sirius had split up, no- one had mentioned the ins and outs, and Anya had been so down, she hadn't want to make it worse. Especially after what she had done for her. She sighed as she spotted James walking over, she was too tired for this,

"Hey Evans, where were you recently?" said James, flashing a quick grin at the other girls, who all smiled back. Lily sighed.

"I was in the hospital wing Potter. I wasn't well." She said, not looking up.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes thanks." She said unconcernedly. 

"Good, good." Said James searching for something to say. "So… what you up to this weekend?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna go out?" Lily sighed again, and looked up at him. The other girls watched with interest. 

"James Potter, you are just interested in any girl that can walk and talk." She said sharply. This didn't seem to faze James at all; rather, he just flashed a killer smile before replying.

"She doesn't have to talk."

Lily made a furious noise, before sweeping out of the room. James stood, not too sure how to make a recovery from it. "Well…"

_"**I'm**_ not doing anything this weekend." Said Selma quickly. Kat looked at her in shock. Sybil looked mildly interested. James looked slightly thrown.

"Erm… well."

"So why don't we do anything?" she pressed on. "How about Hogsmeade?"

James was looking more and more lost by the second. How had he gone from trying to chat up Evans to having Selma throw herself at him? What had happened?

"Erm… ok." He walked away quickly wondering how he got into these messes. 

"How'd it go?" asked Sirius, not really caring.

"I'm going out with Selma on Saturday." Said James vaguely. Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Why?"

**************************************************************

**Quotes- Buffy.**

**Xander:** People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream -- what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive.

**Buffy: **I didn't jump to conclusions. I took a small step, and conclusions there were. 

**Giles: **Might I have a word?   
**Buffy: **Have a sentence even.

**Oz:** You're just impressed by any pretty girl who can walk and talk.  
**Devon:** She doesn't have to talk.

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains children, It's blood. Blood screamin' inside of you to work it's will. I may be love's bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it."- **Someone from Buffy, not too sure who. It might've been Spike.**

**And from films…**

**Coneheads**  
Neighbour: All men are pigs!  
Prymaat: Ah, pigs: an omnivorous, domesticated, cloven hoof vertebrate that defecates the same place it consumes.  
Neighbour: Exactly!

**Julia**  
Old paint on canvas – as it ages – sometimes becomes transparent. When that happens, it is possible, in some pictures, to see the original lines: a tree will show through a woman's dress, a child makes way for a dog, a large boat is no longer on open sea. That is called pentimento because the painter 'repented,' changed his mind. Perhaps it would be as well to say that the old conception, replaced by a later choice, is a way of seeing and then seeing again.

**My Best Friend's Wedding**  
It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy.

Ok, thanks for actually reading it, could you please, please review for me? 


	11. StUpIdItY

**A/N- Wow, it's good to be back!! Sorry about the delay, but I needed to pause and think things through. I now know EXACTLY where I'm going with this, so I can continue updating properly. Readers of Falling In Hate- I am so sorry. I will continue it, I promise. But right now, I cant. I don't know where to start. Hopefully I'll get inspiration SOON. Until then, please read and review this. Thanks. X**

****

****

****

****

**Pointless Randomness.**

"Mr. Potter, what you've just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response was there anything that could even be considered a rational thought. I am now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul."

James stared at Professor Vector before lowering his head, and muttering quietly.

"A simple 'no' would've done just fine."

Sirius stared before snorting quietly, and turning away. James stared at Professor Vector for a few moments before dropping his gaze. Professor Vector sighed.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, did you not promise to behave in my lessons?"

Both Sirius and James nodded uncomfortably.

"And did I not promise to give you detentions if you didn't?"

At this Sirius raised his head. " Yes, but as we didn't keep our promise, we don't expect you to keep yours."

Professor Vector stared stonily.  "In. Dungeon. Now."

***10 minutes earlier***

Anya sat at a desk with Lily, having been moved by Professor Vector for talking. Much to her disgust, Selma was seated nearby, and was boasting loudly about how she had a date with James Potter. Anya turned to the workbench behind her, where James and Sirius were working.

"James!" she hissed. He looked up from the cauldron at once, and so did Sirius, before quickly lowering his gaze. James leant across the table. 

"What?"

"Since when have you liked Patil?"

James looked slightly awkward, before replying.

"Not ever, really."

Anya smothered a laugh, and lowered her voice. "So what happened with…?" she jerked her head to Lily, who was concentrating on the potion. James shifted uncomfortably.

"I still like her."

Anya looked slightly puzzled. "Then what…?"

"MISS WILLIAMSON TURN AROUND NOW!"

Anya jumped as professor Vectors voice echoed around the dungeon, before turning around. The second his back was turned she turned back to James.

"What're you doing then?"

James shrugged. "Making her jealous?" Anya snorted, before turning around in her seat, after flashing a quick glance at Sirius. For a split second, their eyes met, before they both looked away. 

James ran his hand through his hair, before leaning across the table. 

"Hey Evans." Lily didn't bother turning around. Instead, without tearing her gaze from the cauldron, she replied,

"Go away Potter."

"Why?" said James, pretending to be hurt. "What have I done wrong?"

Lily turned around annoyed. "Would you like that in a list, or a novel?" Anya and Sirius both snorted, but remained silent.

"Evans, that's not very nice now is it?" said James. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me!"

Lily turned around, and gave him perhaps the dirtiest look in the history of mankind. James looked slightly disturbed for a moment, before turning to Sirius, intending to slag Lily off, only to find his friend in a world of his own. 

Sirius was staring at the back of Anya's head as though it held all the answers to the universe. James felt a deep sense of frustration. He had never seen Sirius look at anyone like he looked at Anya. Hell, he had never seen **_anyone_** look at someone like Sirius looked at Anya. He couldn't help feeling slightly angry with Sirius. Having what he had, and throwing it away because of pride. What kind of dickhead was he? James toyed with the idea of mentioning it, at the risk of annoying Sirius. He decided to bite the bullet.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius stopped staring at Anya, and turned to face James. "What?"

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing!"

James couldn't resist a contemptuous snort. "Fuck off are you! If you stare at her anymore your eyes'll pop out!"

Sirius looked furiously at James, before hissing, "Keep your voice down!"

"WHY?" Said James loudly, now on a roll. "Why should I keep it down that you still love Anya?"

Anya turned around bewildered; only to find Sirius was on James, who was half yelling, half laughing, while Sirius desperately tried to smother him.

"What the…?"

"BLACK! POTTER! GET OUTSIDE, IMMEDIATELY!" Professor Vector had turned around at the exact wrong moment, and was now seething.

Sirius and James got up quickly, and left the dungeon, Sirius paying special attention to making sure he didn't catch Anya's eye. This was quite hard as she was staring at him intently. The second the two boys had left the room, Selma shook her head, and began tutting, and muttering- 'tragic. Just tragic.' Anya turned away from the door.

"What you on about?"

Selma turned round, an infuriatingly pitying expression on her face. "I think it's so sad your friends cant except you and Sirius are over." She said smoothly. Anya clenched her fist under the table, but said nothing. Lily however, noticed Anya's expression tense, and addressed Selma in a dangerous voice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

Selma sighed. "Anya, I don't mean any offence towards you, I think you've accepted the fact he doesn't love you anymore with a lot of dignity." Katarina kicked her under the table, but after wincing she continued.

"We all know what Black's like Anya, and I have to be honest, I really wasn't convinced even **_you_** could tame him. It good you've accepted it. You need to find yourself someone who wont treat you like dirt… like James."

Anya snapped. "Oh my god, how much of a ditz are you?" she snapped.

"What?"

"James has liked Lily for ages!" she said sharply.

"Don't drag me into this." Muttered Lily, but Anya continued.

"He's not gonna suddenly stop liking her an fall madly in love with you! It doesn't work like that Selma!"

"What are you saying?" 

Anya snorted. "Work it out genius! You're the one who seems to think she knows exactly how boys work!" She snatched up her bag and stormed out, furious with everyone, including herself.  

She burst through the door, causing Sirius and James to jump. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had been involved in a heated row just before she walked past. She stopped short in front of them looking from one to the other. Sirius avoided her gaze with as much subtlety as a rhino, while James continued staring at Sirius furiously.  Anya broke the silence, but when she did it was with barely a whisper.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sirius scuffed his shoes along the hallway, while James' expression remained mutinous.

"Ask Sirius" he said furiously, before turning and walking up the corridor, and disappearing around the corner. Anya turned back to Sirius, staring at him intensely.

"Sirius?"

He didn't say anything at first. He couldn't bring himself to. Not after everything. He knew if he looked at her that would be it. He'd be gone, irretrievable. It was just the way things were. He loved her, she loved him, blah, blah, blah, but there was more to it than that. Something that went a lot deeper than that. Maybe only the other Marauders knew about it, maybe that's why the break up had affected them so much, but it was definitely there. It was as though one wasn't complete without the other. As though they couldn't function properly unless they were together. Sirius wasn't stupid; he knew that she had that affect on him. All she had to do was look at him and he'd melt. He'd never hold his own. So when he spoke, he carried on looking at the ground.

"What?"

"What just happened?"

"James was a prick. What tends to happen every day."

Anya watched him for a while. "You can't even look at me can you?" she said softly. "You can't even look at me when you speak to me."

"Do you blame me?" he snapped.

"Yes!"

Sirius' head snapped up automatically, and he cursed inwardly. Why did she have to look so great all the time? Why the hell was it she was so stunning it cost him every fibre of willpower he had to speak to her without stumbling over his words?  

"You cannot only blame me for this!"

"Watch me Sirius!" 

"You can't say this is all my fault!"

Anya made a noise like an angry cat. "God Sirius, you're such an idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Why not?" she didn't wait for him to reply, she felt like she was going to cry any minute, so she turned on her heel and swept down the corridor gracefully.

James watched her from nearby, and walked back up the corridor to Sirius, who looked like he would have happily murdered. 

"Don't blame me." Said James sourly.

"What the fuck do you mean- **_don't blame you? _**Whose fault is it if it's not yours?" yelled Sirius.

"Yours!" snapped James. "For being so fucking big headed you don't realize what your doing!"

"I know what I'm doing Prongs!" shouted Sirius. "Why the fuck is it the only people who cant accept we're over are you and Remus? We were getting on fine until you lot started interfering!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" yelled James, becoming more and more agitated. "You know that-"

"Will you be quiet?!"  

Professor Vector had just stepped out of the classroom, and looked a beautiful shade of magenta. "Did you see which way Miss Williamson went?" 

Both Sirius and James automatically pointed in the opposite direction to the way Anya had headed. Professor Vector nodded. 

"Very well" he said sourly. "I will deal with her later. Meanwhile, what do you two think you were doing? Brawling in my classroom! It disgraceful, something I would expect from first years, maybe second years, but definitely not **_sixth_** years! What possessed you? Hmm?"

Both boys remained silent. 

"I will not let either of you leave until I have gotten a decent explanation out of you gentlemen!" shouted Professor Vector.

The class began to file out of the dungeon casting curious looks at the two boys. Selma smiled at James, but he didn't notice, much to her annoyance.

James sighed before deciding to break the silence.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE LOVES HER, SHE LOVES HIM. THEY'RE BOTH BEING STUPID! WHY IS IT HE DOESN'T JUST SAY HE'S SORRY? SHE LOVES HIM! HE'S BEING SO STUPID! WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM ROW? HUH? WHY THE HELL? WHEN I KNOW THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER? WELL? YOU'RE A PROFESSOR, GOT AN ANSWER? HUH?"

Professor Vector remained silent at the outburst, while glaring stonily.

"Mr. Potter, what you've just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response was there anything that could even be considered a rational thought. I am now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul."

And so it had begun. Both James and Sirius in Potions detention during their supper. And the news spreading round Hogwarts that Sirius Black and Anya Williamson's break- up was not as clean cut and over as everyone thought. And that Sirius black, resident stud, heart- throb of Hogwarts, had fallen for someone. Hard. And it was causing tension between the Marauders. Anya had to endure people coming up to her at lunch, asking various questions about her and Sirius. She replied with as much dignity and politeness as she could muster, before finally losing it at walking out of the hall, ignoring the stares.

She stormed into the common room, ignoring Malfoy's contemptuous comments, desperate to get away from the babble of the Hall. 

Later on, Sirius entered the common room, along with James, although they weren't really talking. Anya looked up from her book for a split second, before looking back down. Sirius stared for a few moments, before feeling James' eyes on him, and turning.

"What?!"

James shook his head before flinging himself into an armchair. Sirius sat down, still avoiding looking at Anya.

Remus and Peter entered looking full, warm and happy, although Remus' expression turned grave when he saw the others.

"Is everything ok now?" he said to Sirius.

"Yeah, Vector just had a bit of a go, made us clean some cauldrons, the usual deal." Said Sirius lazily.

Remus nodded. "Ok good."

Anya looked up from her book. "Have you guys read the chappie for Transfiguration?" she said casually.

James and Sirius automatically got up and returned from their dorm with their Transfiguration textbooks in tow. They both settled down and began skimming the pages.

Slowly each of the boys disappeared up to bed, until only Anya and Sirius were left. Selma and Kat kept on casting curious looks over at the two, and subsiding into hushed whispers. 

Sirius wasn't sure what was wrong with his legs. He wanted to leave, he wanted to march up to bed and escape the awkward silence, but something was stopping him. Something about the way every now and then, Anya's eyes would fly upwards for a fraction of a second. Like she was about to speak, but changed her mind. He was waiting.  For her to say something. And until she did, he couldn't move. He opened his Transfiguration book again, resigning himself to having to stay awake for a while…

Anya watched him out of the corner of her eye, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. She was desperate to ask him about Potions, but didn't know how to without sounding hopeful. She sighed.

"What the hell happened in Potions? You and James never fight."

Sirius looked up, his stomach clenching. She was curled up in the chair, twirling a strand of her hair round her finger, her head cocked to one side, watching him. He loved it when she looked like that. All concerned and caring. Even if she wasn't, he was sure she didn't care, but he loved it when she looked like that. He shrugged.

"Dunno. He was winding me up."

"How?"

"He just was!" he replied quickly. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason. She probably already knew, James had made sure of that, but still. He didn't want to tell her himself.

Anya stared at him, reading his expression perfectly. He wasn't about to admit to anything. Idiot. Proud, conceited idiot.

"So what?" she pressed. "He wound you up about nothing in particular, so you start a fight? In the middle of Potions?"

"Yes!"

Anya began to lose her temper at his stubbornness. "Well that's a  bit stupid isn't it?" she said sharply.

"I'm not stupid!" he said defensively.

"Yes you are Sirius!" she half- yelled standing up.  "To call you stupid would be an insult to stupid people! I've known sheep that could outwit you. I've worn dresses with higher IQs, but you think you're an intellectual, don't you… ape?"

Sirius smirked. He loved arguments with her. They were almost as good as normal conversations. Except when they rowed normally, it was over something stupid… and they were still together. Suddenly things didn't seem so great. 

"Apes don't read about Transfiguration Anya." He said calmly.

"Yes they do Sirius, they just don't understand it!" she yelled. Before he had a chance to reply, she had swept upstairs, angrier than she had ever been in her life. How could one guy be so big- headed, and not… explode??

Sirius watched her go, slightly stunned. He had deliberately kept a cool head so she would stay a bit longer. What had he done now?

**A/N- ok, I get this chappie sucked, didn't really seem to have a point, but I wanna drag things out a bit. I don't want things to happen to quickly, or it won't seem realistic. Yes, that's right peeps, I know exactly what's gonna happen! Wahoo! A first for me. Anyway, review please, and I'll update soon. Oh, by the way, peeps reading Falling In Hate, I am seriously sorry about the MASSIVE delay, but writers block has no cure. 'Cept for time. Just hope I get better soon k? Lol. **

   
  



	12. Love Makes You Do The Wacky

A/N- Thank you all you wonderful reviewers, Oooh it's good to be back! Lol. Enjoy!

**Love Makes You Do The Wacky.**

Anya curled up in her bed, pulling the covers over her tightly. She sighed heavily, as she heard the door open. 

"Anya?" Said Lily softly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Anya sat up in her bed, and drew the curtains back. Nearby, Selma snored irritably, and stirred softly, but Anya ignored her.

"Yeah sure. Sit."

Lily crossed the room quietly, and settled on the end of Anya's bed. 

"What's wrong?" asked Anya. 

"Was it true? What you said in Potions?"

"Huh?"

"About James? Going out with Selma to make me jealous?"

Anya sank back onto her pillows, groaning.

"Lily…" she said. "Of course it's true. I mean, look at it- James has been obsessed with you for years, you wont go out with him, despite all his efforts, and if I'm gonna be honest, why else would he be going out with **_Selma? _**Her fantastic good nature? Her witty sense of humour? Her profound and open- minded attitude to life?"

Lily couldn't help laughing. "Well, yeah, but I thought maybe he'd just… given up?"

Now it was Anya's turn to laugh. "Give up? James doesn't give up Lily! I mean, yeah on some things, but not you! He'll never give up on you. He's besotted!"

Lily sighed. "Well that's just great." she said. "I have an obsessive arrogant guy after me, who is going out with one of my bitchiest friends to make me jealous. My life sucks."

Anya grinned. "Wow. Join the club."

Lily stared. "Anya…" she began. "What actually happened? I mean… with you and Sirius?"

Anya toyed with the idea of letting Lily know the full story. "He didn't believe me… about… something. So he doesn't trust me. And he wont apologize."

"How'd you mean?" asked Lily.

Anya watched Lily's concerned expression. She still looked a little thin, and haggardly ill. It wouldn't be right to tell her the ins and outs. 

"He… he jumped to conclusions about where… erm… what I was doing, and stuff. So we rowed, and it blew up, and he won't apologize. So that's it… we're over."

"Yeah, but what did he jump to conclusions about?" pressed Lily. Anya turned over in her bed to hide her face.

 "Just stuff."

Lily sensed Anya didn't want to talk, and chose not to pursue the subject. Instead, she slipped off the bed, and went to get ready for bed.

Anya felt the weight fall off the bed, and paused before lifting her head, and sighing quietly. This was so complicated.

                                     **********************************************

Saturday dawned a fresh, crisp day, as students milled around discussing what they were going to buy in Hogsmeade. At about three, Anya sat in the common room staring at the fire, while James sat next to her, babbling on about his never ending problems with girls.

"I mean, if you think about it, Selma and Lily are actually quite similar."

Anya looked up bewildered. "Erm…How?"

"Well, see, they both… are very pretty. And they have…long hair."

Anya smiled discreetly.

"And they're sixth years, both of them, and they've gotta be similar, 'cos they're both Gryffindors. And Gryffindors have the same qualities. So Lily and Selma are really quite similar. And they both have the same interests."

"Do they?" said Anya dryly.

"Yeah! They both like… well they both enjoy… eating."

Anya rolled her eyes. "And?"

"Shopping! They both enjoy shopping! And they like Care Of Magical Creatures!"

"James, everyone likes Care Of Magical Creatures."

"And they enjoy reading!"

"Yeah, but while Lily reads 'Wizarding History' and 'The Art of Charms' Selma's more likely to pick up a copy of 'The Witch Glamourpuss Catalogue' or 'Madame Serafina's 101 Beauty Charms.'

James sighed. "Why did I do this again?"

"To make Lily jealous." James fell silent; sinking into thought again, while Anya continued to stare at the fire. 

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!" said James. Anya continued to watch the fire. "Ok, don't rush to disagree." Anya looked up.

"Why don't you cancel then?" she said simply. "Say you can't go."

James stared. "Anya Williamson, are you saying I should stand her up?"

"No, James Potter, I am saying you tell her you can't make it." 

"Wouldn't she hate me forever if I did that?"

"Most probably, yes."

James groaned. 

"But would that be such a huge loss James?" said Anya sharply. "I mean, isn't it worse to use her? And quite frankly- **_trying to make Lily jealous?_** That's pathetic. I mean, how old are you?"

James looked slightly hurt. "Well, it'd work!"

"Would it?"

"Yeah! Definitely! That's the thing with girls. They're so competitive. And they have this major jealous streak"

"That's a bit closed- minded isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's true Annie! They get all green- eyed. It's their biggest fault, I think."

"Well if you ask me guys are much more competitive." She said coolly.

"Yeah, but you would say that wouldn't you?" he replied. "I mean… you're a girl."

"Wow, you noticed."

"Yeah, but I mean, that's why you're so cool!  You're a girl, but you're like a guy! You're my guy friend that knows about girl stuff."

"Oh great. I'm a guy."

At this point James detected a bite to her tone, and faced her.

"You should talk to him, just 'cos he's a stubborn git, doesn't mean you have to be."

"What's there to say Prongs? I didn't do anything wrong! And he won't apologize! So I will be a stubborn git. 'Cos at the end of the day, I'm allowed to be. I'm right, so I can be stubborn."

James sighed. "I'm not saying you're wrong. But Sirius is used to getting his own way. So it'll be up to you to make the first move."

Anya snorted. "Yeah sure! I'm really that needy!"

"Anya he-"

"Doesn't want me, so I'm not gonna make a prat of myself. Even if I want to. 'Cos I've got my pride James."

James gave a long- suffering sigh, and pulled her into a hug. She sighed, placing her head on his chest. He patted her head. 

"Come on Annie. He'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not want you."

She let out a dry laugh. "Yeah James, nice try."

He grinned. "You'll get there in the end." He said. "You just need to give him time to deflate his head is all."

She nodded. "Yeah. So I'll be waiting 'til next Christmas."

He kissed the top of her head. "He just needs a push in the right direction. From the right person."

Anya shook her head. "And that's not me Prongs."

                                           *********************************************

Lily walked along the corridor leading to the portrait hole, and clambered through, heading straight for the fireplace, throwing her shopping back from Hogsmeade onto the floor. She pulled off her scarf and gloves, and sank to the floor shivering. She turned around and felt an odd twinge. James and Anya were curled up on the sofa together, asleep. She wasn't too sure why, but for some reason, she had an odd envious twinge. And why were they asleep? Wasn't James meant to meet Selma? Lily stared for a while, wondering why on earth she had a small urge to be in Anya's place. She shook herself quickly. 'Come on Lily' she thought. 'It's Potter. Get a grip.' She collected her things, and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

                                               **************************************************

Sirius, Remus and Peter wandered out of the Three Broomsticks, and Peter gave a yell.

"It's snowing!"

He was right. True, it was hardly a blizzard, but it was snowing lightly, dusting the cobbled streets with what looked like icing sugar. Remus grinned.

"Proper Christmas weather!"

"It's not Christmas for another three weeks Moony." Said Sirius glumly.

"So?"

The three walked past Madam Puddifoot's café, examining their purchases from Zonko's. Sirius stopped. 

"James'll be in there with Patil won't he?"

"Yeah." Said Remus.

"Let's go see how old Prongs is doing then!" said Sirius brightly, and marched inside. Remus and Peter followed, but all three of them stopped short at the door. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Ooh, Prongs that's harsh."

Selma was sitting at a table for two, on her own, looking like a bulldog chewing a nettle. On the table were three empty cups of coffee, and she was on her fourth. Around the shop, couples were throwing her curious looks, while Madam Puddifoot herself was watching her sympathetically.

"He's stood her up." Said Remus in a low voice. "Come on let's go."

The three boys walked out discreetly. "There's gonna be hell to pay for him." Said Sirius. "She'll kill him. I guarantee."

"Yeah, well I'm sure he had a reason." Said Remus.

"Yeah he had a reason alright. It's got red hair and green eyes." Said Sirius darkly.

"Well, it's his problem." Said Remus.

"Yeah. Let's go to HoneyDukes!" said Peter. As they walked into the sweet shop, they failed to notice Selma marching past in the direction of Hogwarts.

                            **************************************************************

Anya stirred, and reached out a hand, feeling another person. She sat up, running a hand through her hair, which she was sure was a total mess. She blinked a couple of times, before realising she was leaning on James. She swore loudly, and he woke with a start.

"What? Huh? Meh?"

"James get up quick!" said Anya.

James stirred and sat up, still half- asleep. "What?"

"James we fell asleep! You're meant to be in Hogsmeade!"

"Shit!"

James hurriedly looked at his watch and groaned.

"It's half six! We were meant to meet at half five!" he buried his head in his hand. "You could've woke me up Annie!"

"Oh yeah, cos I was so aware of the time while I was ASLEEP!"

"What am I gonna do?"

Anya sat thinking quickly. "She's probably on her way back, so I'll see if I can find her before she finds you k? I'll explain, and it'll be fine!" she got up from the sofa.

"Why can't I go find her and explain?" asked James. Anya turned to him and guffawed.

"What?" said James indignantly.

"You're gonna explain yourself? James, this is Selma! She'll probably hex you the second she sees you!"

"Oh yeah."

 Anya swept out of the common room, leaving a very agitated James.

She made her way along the corridor as quickly as possible to get to the main entrance. She stood there for a while, tapping her foot impatiently, and biting her lip. 

After about twenty minutes, she gave an impatient sigh and turned on her heel, resigning herself to having to tell James she couldn't find her. 

"Anya!"

Anya jumped about a foot in the air, and span round finding herself face to face with Selma.

"Selma!" she said relieved. "I was looking for you! See, the thing is…"

"Where are you going?" interrupted Selma. Anya looked slightly bewildered.  

"Me? I'm… I was going to the common room."

"Is Mr. I'm-a-Marauder-I'm-so-great-I-don't-have-to-show-up-for-my-date-or-even-owl there?"

"Yeah… you know he's actually called James now."

"Yeah? Well, you can tell him that I don't care, and that I didn't even mention it, and that I didn't even see you, so that's just fine."

"So what do I tell him?"

"Nothing! God, how thick are you Anya?"

She swept past leaving a very bemused Anya in her wake. It took her a while to realize what had just happened, before she chased Selma again, and stopped her.

"Oh my god what?" snapped Selma. "Don't you have a Slytherin to hex or something?"

"Yeah maybe later." Said Anya quickly. "But I need to tell you why James stood you up."

Selma stepped back and folded her arms defensively. "Why?"

"Cos… cos… we fell asleep."

Selma stared. "We?"

"Yeah. Me and James fell asleep, and I woke up a while ago, and woke him up… and I was like- 'aren't you meant to be in Hogsmeade?' and he was all- 'Shit! Yeah, I'll go now!' an I was like- 'No it's too late, I'll go find her and tell her why cos she'll be mad at you' …so… yeah." Anya faltered slightly at the furious look on Selma's face. "Is that cool?"

"Is that cool?" repeated Selma. "It is fuck! You fell asleep with James?"

Anya looked puzzled. "Well, yeah. But it was an accident, see, we were talking and then we were tired so-"

"You fell asleep with him?" said Selma.

"Yeah."

"Did you have sex with him first?"

Anya stared. "Excuse me?"

"You just said you fell asleep with James. Was this cos you were having sex?" repeated Selma, looking furious.

Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Selma-"

"Hey!"

Both girls turned around at the sound of Remus' voice. He, Peter and Sirius had just got back from Hogsmeade, laden with bags of sweets and prank material. They drew level with the girls, and Remus looked from one to the other shrewdly.

"What's going on?"

"Anya slept with James!" said Selma quickly before Anya had the chance to open her mouth. All three boys turned to Anya.

"What?" said Sirius before he could stop himself. Anya groaned.

"I did not have sex with James! We fell asleep-"

"After having sex!"

"No! We fell asleep without any sex of any kind, and only woke up about half an hour ago!"

"You fell asleep with James?" asked Sirius in an oddly distant voice. Anya stared.

"…Yeah. We were talking, and we fell asleep. That's all. It was an accident."

"Were you in his bed?" snapped Selma.

"No. On the sofa. We were talking! Not having sex!"

"You fell asleep together on the sofa?" repeated Sirius. Remus looked at him oddly. Anya carried on looking at him, trying to read his expression, which was oddly closed.

"Yeah. We just fell asleep. That's all." She wasn't talking to Selma now. She was addressing Sirius. Peter looked from Anya to Sirius curiously.

"Well," said Sirius quietly. "That's that then." He seemed to shake out of his reverie, and turned to Selma. "They fell asleep on the sofa together. It was an accident. He didn't stand you up deliberately."

Selma looked annoyed. "Well, you have been in his bed before." She said sulkily.

"Yes, to sleep!" said Anya exasperatedly. "And I can't remember the last time either! The last time I was in the boys dorm was when I-"

She stopped quickly. She had been about to say- 'was when I was going out with Sirius' but she had stopped herself just in time. But the sentence hung in the air precariously, before Remus broke the silence.

"Well, at least that's sorted!"

"Uh- huh." Said Anya. "You guys going to the common room?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to find Kat." Said Selma sniffily.

"That's great. Bye." Said Sirius, walking up the stairs.

The three boys and Anya began to walk up to the common room, leaving a very sulky Selma. As they crossed the landing, and drew up to the portrait hole, Anya turned to them.

"Have fun?"

Peter nodded, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Yeah it was good." Said Remus. Sirius stayed silent before suddenly speaking.

"You and James were talking, and you just fell asleep?"

Anya stared at him for a while. "What?"

"You were just talking, and then suddenly just- fell asleep?"

"Yeah!" said Anya defensively. "What about it?"

"Nothing" said Sirius coldly. "Just wondered." Anya regarded him for a while, before shaking her head helplessly, and walking straight into Simon Brocklehurst, a seventh year Ravenclaw

"Shit! Sorry!" said Anya embarrassed, looking up and letting out a sharp intake of breath. She didn't actually recognise who she'd bumped into, but whoever he was, he was **_gorgeous._** Extremely tall, with hazel- ish eyes flecked with dark brown, and dark brown hair. He was in muggle clothes, a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. He grinned embarrassedly.

"No, it's cool, my fault!" he said half- laughing.

Sirius looked at the boy in disgust. 'What a dickhead.' He thought, but he said nothing, standing with the others waiting for Anya. She was currently looking at the guy in a very flirty way. 

It wasn't as though Anya was doing it deliberately. But this guy was just so… yummy. And Anya was capable of being extremely flirty when she wanted to be.

"I haven't seen you around before." Said Simon. "You new?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"They have been keeping you to themselves haven't they?" he said grinning at Anya who was looking very flattered.

He was now looking far too interested for Sirius' liking. "What year you in?"  He said sharply.

Simon looked over, as though noticing the three boys for the first time. "Seventh." He said politely. "You?"

"Sixth." Said Anya. He turned back to her again

"I'm Simon. Ravenclaw."

"Anya." She said smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Fat Lady in her portrait, smiling at her and nodding encouragingly.

"Erm… you know there's an extra Hogsmeade trip next week, Christmas treat." Said Simon. Sirius could've hit him.

Anya nodded. "Yeah…"

"You wanna meet up?"

Anya paused. The Fat Lady nodded furiously, before mouthing. 'Make him jealous' at her. She looked back at Simon smiling.

"Erm… yeah. Ok!"

"Great!" he said. "I'll see you round."  
  


He walked past casting one last looked at Anya. Without saying another word, she clambered through the portrait hole.

"Good girl." Whispered the Fat Lady as Anya climbed through, and she grinned to herself, before heading up to the girl's dorm. James was lying on the sofa, having fallen asleep again.

Sirius stood still outside. Peter had clambered in after Anya, but Remus was waiting for him.

"Padfoot?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

Sirius looked at Remus annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be?" he snapped. Remus shrugged. "I just thought-"

"It's up to her who she throws herself at!"

"That's not fair Padfoot."

"I think it is!"

Sirius clambered through the portrait hole furiously, leaving a very worried Remus. 

'Well done Anya' he thought. 'I didn't think it was possible, but you've just made things worse.'

A/N- woooooo! I updated quickly!! Yay! And isn't Anya being stooooopid? I thought I was putting all the blame on Sirius, which I didn't think was fair, so now Anya's being an idiot too. Cool huh?


	13. Women Stuff

Women Stuff 

The next Saturday morning dragged on at a ridiculous pace. Sirius wouldn't even look at Anya, who wouldn't even look at Sirius, and Remus and James were at the end of their tether.

"What can you do?" said Peter, as the three boys sat in the common room. Anya and Sirius were still at breakfast. "You can't force them to get back together can you?"

"Wow Peter, always the optimist eh?" said James dryly. "Thank you for those words of wisdom." Peter shrugged before turning back to his fizzing whizzbees.  

"It's true," he said with his mouth full. "They are both so… stubborn. Neither of them will back down. It's a lost cause. A hopeless case. A-"

"OK Peter, we get it!"

Peter shrugged and went back to his chessboard, While James turned to Remus in need of sensible conversation.

"The thing is with Sirius, he…He's lost Moony. He doesn't have a clue what to do. I know he acts the hard man, blah, blah, and that he's dealing with it, but I recognise a cry for help when I see one!"

"Hear one."

"Whatever." 

                                              *************************************************

"Are we planning to leave any time today?" said Anya lazily; lying on James' bed while the four boys gathered their belongings.

"I can't find the map!" said James, throwing various items out of his trunk.

"That's probably 'cos it's in my pocket." Said Remus quietly, from next to Anya. 

"Where's the hair gel!" yelled Sirius from the bathroom.

"Next to the shower gel!"

"Oh my god you women!" laughed Anya. "Can we go?!"

"Yeah k come on."

The five set off to Hogsmeade, James forcing conversation between Anya and Sirius.

"So… what we gonna do today then?"

"Zonko's definitely."

"HoneyDukes!"

"I need a new quill."

"Anya?" asked James. She glanced at the floor. 

"I'm gonna go meet Simon." She said defiantly, looking straight at Sirius. His face seemed to tense for a moment, before his nonchalant expression appeared again.

"What, straight away?" said James incredulously.

"Yeah, but I'll meet up with you guys later ok?" she said.  

"Oh! Ok, yeah, that's cool."

They all descended into awkward silence once again. Peter scuffed his shoes as they walked along.

"You know Arthur Weasley's going out with Molly Reynolds?" said James, trying to break the silence.

"What? Seventh years?" said Remus interestedly.

"Yeah."

"Bout time!" said Anya. "He's fancied her for donkey's years!"

"Yeah, but sometimes it takes people time doesn't it?" said James; in what he thought was a very sly, clever way. "Things get in the way. But eventually…"

"What like you and Lily?" said Sirius. "Meant to be?"

James blushed. "Of course!" he said, regaining his composure. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. You can't fight it." He said looking at Anya, who rolled her eyes.

"You actually believe in that soul mate stuff?" she scoffed. "Load of rubbish."

"Loads of people believe in it!" said James defensively.

"Yeah?" said Sirius dangerously. "Like who?"

"I do." Said Remus quietly.

And once again an awkward silence enveloped the usually rowdy group.

                                ***************************************************

Lily Evans twirled a lock of hair around her finger, and sighed. Sometimes it was incredibly irritating being friends with stunningly pretty girls. It did nothing for self esteem. She exhaled deeply, wrapping a scarf around her neck tightly, and throwing on her coat. She pulled out her gloves and called.

"Kat! Are we going soon?"

"Yeah hang on!" she yelled back from the bathroom. Sometimes Lily wished she were a boy. Boys didn't have the insecurities girls did. They didn't worry about whether the girls we're slagging them off behind their back. Or anything like that. In a way, she could see why Anya had decided to stick with the Marauders when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. It was the safest option really, if you looked at it sensibly. Girls were never particularly warm to the new comer at first; they were too busy sizing her up. But with boys, it was much simpler. They decided if you were an alright person or not, and left it at that. If you were, you were, and if you weren't, they'd tell you where to go. 

And Anya was lucky, thought Lily. She had 'the gift of the gab'. Chatty, friendly, funny. Lily was quick- witted, she had to be, with James constantly stalking her, but she didn't joke much. She was too busy with other, more important things. Like work, and prefect duties. But sometimes, she wished she were less… normal.

Kat was gorgeous, long blonde hair, blue eyes, typically pretty. And she could flirt for England when she put her mind to it. Selma was sharp, and had a power over most of the girls. Sybill was odd, dreamy, but she seemed happy in her own world. But she, Lily Evans, was just… nothing. Prefect, studious, she was the goody one. And she knew it too. She'd give anything to belong. She wanted to be liked, and be her own person, but it was far easier to bury herself in schoolwork…

                                           **************************************************

Selma walked into The Three Broomsticks, nattering to Kat, who was holding a tiny mirror up, and trying to smooth her already perfect hair. Lily and Sybil followed, Sybil looking as dreamy as usual, while Lily seemed too deep in thought to notice where she was going. 

James looked up from his seat and smiled. He quickly got up and made his way towards her. He wasn't really too bothered about leaving Remus, Peter and Sirius, if he was honest. The group was hardly lively today; rather it was a painful process involving Peter slurping away at Butterbeer, while James and Remus indulged in strained, stilted conversations in a feeble attempt to draw Sirius out of his sulky reverie. He pulled up at the bar, next to Lily, and leant over grinning.

"Alright?"

She looked up, and gave a resigned sigh.

"What do you want Potter?" she muttered, but he didn't seem abashed. 

"You want a drink?"

She shrugged indifferently. Whatever she thought of the arrogant idiot, she wasn't going to say no to a free drink.

"Yeah, Butterbeer thanks." She said, not really looking at him. Why was it the best- looking boys were always the most irritating?

"Yeah, sure." He said, and called out to Madam Rosmerta to order.

Lily was suddenly struck by a thought. "Where's Anya?" she asked.

"Gone to meet some Simon Guy." He grumbled. Anya had no idea how annoying Sirius was being because of it, and it was beginning to grate on James too.

Lily stared. "What, like, on a date?" she asked surprised.

"Something like that." he said, sitting down on a stool. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It's just-"

At this point Sirius got up from the chair and stomped past James and Lily. James looked up in surprise while Lily thanked Rosmerta for her drink.

"Where you going?" mouthed James across the pub to Sirius.

"Round the back." he mouthed back at him before disappearing outside.

                                           ******************************************************

Sirius let out a gasp as he stepped outside, the wind hitting him full on in the face. The light sleet of the previous week had been replaced by thick, fast falling snow, which spread ankle- deep across the streets of Hogsmeade. It was fantastic weather seeing as it was Christmas in a fortnight, but Sirius had never felt in a less celebratory mood. The candles in the shop windows flickered tauntingly as he stomped round to the alley running down the side of the pub.

He reached the small yard around the back, and hoisted himself onto the small brick wall. He kicked at the opposite wall furiously, imagining it was Simons head. Although that relieved him of some frustration, it did nothing to dull the fury welling inside. 'Stupid bitch' he thought viciously. 'Fucking stupid bitch. And he's a fucking prick too. Hope they're happy. Fucking deserve each other.' 

But even as furious thought after thought ran through his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. He didn't care about that idiot, Simon, but he did care that he was probably at this very minute fawning over his Anya. He actually thought that- His Anya. In his head he thought it, and couldn't help grinning slightly as he imagined what she'd say if she knew.

"Your Anya? What, I belong to you now do I?"

Then she'd just grin, and hit him or something, and that'd be it. She'd change the subject quickly, still grinning, and probably bring it up later on when she was bored. She would, if they were still going out…

                                               *****************************************************

"Can't believe what a spaz he's being."  Said James taking a gulp of Butterbeer. "If she cant break a promise, she cant break a promise. It's not her fault she's got principles."

"Anya told me he didn't believe her about things." Said Lily puzzled, as she took the cap off her bottle.

"Mm. About where she was. She was with someone, and promised she wouldn't tell anyone. So he assumed she was with Andrew Wood or something" said James, basking in the fact Lily was talking to him, and it wasn't to insult him.

Lily stared. " About where she was?" she said slowly. 

"Yeah."

"So… she was somewhere, but she couldn't say, and he didn't trust she hadn't been with some guy?" said Lily.

"Yeah." Said James. "Pathetic isn't it?"

Lily didn't reply. Her mind was working furiously.  "When was this?" she asked absently.

"Erm… I dunno. Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Lily, trying to work it out herself. When she had come out of the Hospital wing, Sirius and Anya had already broken up. But they had definitely been together when she had gone in. Lily had gone in on Monday… so if that was when it happened…

"James, this is important." She said suddenly. "Can you remember what day it happened?"

James stared. "I dunno Lily… erm… we had History Of Magic first, so then… Hey Moony!"

Remus turned around from the bar where he was ordering drinks. "Yeah?"

"What day is it when we have History of Magic first thing in the morning?" Remus frowned, trying to remember.

"Erm… Monday."

James turned to Lily grinning. "Yeah. So it was Monday it happened."

Lily felt sick. She had caused it. This was her fault. And Anya had deliberately not told her. Probably 'cos she thought she was too ill, or too stressed or something… she had split them up. This was her fault.

"James where's Sirius?" she said desperately. She had to do something.

"He's outside I think," said James surprised. "Why? What is-"

"Where outside?" she cut in.

"Round the back I think." Said James, as Lily got to her feet and headed to the door. "Hey, Evans, Why're you-"

She was gone. James turned to Remus who had just sat down. "What was all that about?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Women stuff." He said, picking up his Butterbeer. Remus nodded.

                                      ********************************************

A blast of icy air hit Lily the second she stepped outside. She gasped, and stopped short to pull her gloves on quickly, shivering. It was still snowing heavily as she half- ran around the back of the pub. At first the thick fall of snowflakes blocked her vision, but as she drew closer, she spotted him.

Sirius was sitting on the wall, shivering slightly, throwing small stones at the opposite wall. He looked miserable. Lily felt like crying. This was her fault. If they didn't get back together, it would be because of her. She couldn't let it happen.

"Sirius!" she shouted, and he turned, looking surprised. He jumped off the wall quickly, and brushed off the snowflakes.

"What?" he said smiling weakly. "What's James done now?"

"No it's not him." Said Lily breathlessly. "It's you. You need to know." She didn't know what it was. Whenever she spoke to Sirius, she always felt oddly breathless. She was convinced she had got over her crush, but every now and then she wondered…

Sirius stared. "Evans what're you on about?"

"Anya!" she said. "Anya! You know she wouldn't tell you where she was?"

Sirius' expression became oddly closed, and he turned away. "Lily, I don't wanna talk-"

"No! You have to listen Sirius!" she half- yelled. "When she wasn't with you guys… she was with me."

Sirius turned around slowly. He couldn't work out her expression through the snow, and the fact her scarf was wrapped around her tightly, but her eyes gave away her desperation. She was telling the truth…

 "What?"

"Anya was with me Sirius!" she repeated frantically. "I… I was ill. She found me in the toilets. And she stayed with me. I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you were ill?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because… because it wasn't… " She sighed. "I was making myself sick." She said quietly. Sirius stared.

"You… you were forcing yourself?" he said bewildered. Lily nodded, lowering her head. 

"I didn't want anyone to know. So she promised she wouldn't tell. She wasn't with Andrew. She was helping me." She looked up at him, and ignored the snow flying into her eyes. "She was with me Sirius. She was looking after me."

Sirius stared at her, his blue eyes penetrating. It felt like he was looking through her, and made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She began to squirm as he stood in front of her, not speaking for about a minute. 

"Oh shit."

"Yeah." She said. "You need to find her Sirius! You need to go and find her now! Tell her you're sorry."

He stared at her, before hitting himself in the head. "OH SHIT!" he repeated. 

"I cant." 

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "What?" she said furiously, her eyes flashing. "You cant? Or you wont? 'Cos you're too fucking big- headed?"

Sirius shook his head. "No… no, I cant. I actually cant. It's too late."

Before he knew what was happening, Lily darted forward, and slapped him fully across the face. His head flew up in shock as he stared at the tiny redhead in front of him, looking incensed.

"NO!" yelled Lily. " No Sirius it's not yet. You still could go and find her now. You can't let her get away- she loves you too much. You love her, and she loves you! Do you not realize how lucky you are to have that?"

Sirius, still unable to believe Lily Evans had just slapped him, shook his head miserably. "No…no, I cant."

"You don't go and find her now, you don't go and sort it out now, you don't go and tell her now… that's it Sirius. Its over. No more chances. She can't do it anymore. She can't hang about, waiting for you to sort your head out. She wont Sirius, she's better then that. You know she is."

"Yeah. She is. She is better than that."

"What?" she said sharply. "So you're just gonna let that Simon prick have her are you? You're gonna give up that easily? She was right y'know Sirius. You can't love her."

Sirius' head snapped up. Looking furious. 

"Well, it's true," said Lily, now on a roll. "You cant! Or you wouldn't be giving up this easily would you? Letting that Ravenclaw git fawn over her. Over **_your_** girlfriend. The Sirius Black I know wouldn't let that happen. But you're just standing here like a lemon!"

Sirius stared. "What can I do Lily?" he said exasperatedly. "It's too late. Get over it! It's the end! "

"Exactly!" said Lily. "That's just it. The thing about all the best romances is… they never get together 'til the end. So go find her!"

Sirius stood frozen for a moment, and Lily thought she might have to slap him again.

"Sirius, look at it this way." said Lily firmly. "What have you actually got to lose? If, as you say, she hated you, this isn't going to make her hate you anymore, but if I'm right, which is much more likely, you going to find her is going to convince her you're still serious about her!"

Sirius stared at her. "I… I dunno Lily."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine!" she snapped. "You know what? Fine! Be stupid! Be an idiot! Throw it away! Fine! People would kill to have what you an Anya have, but whatever! Go ahead, forget it! The great Sirius Black, above apologising! You know what? You always say how even though you're related to the Malfoys; you're nothing like them. But the thing is, you're behaving just as arrogantly!" Finishing her tirade, she span on her heel, and stomped through the snow back into the pub, leaving a very mixed- up sixteen year old behind…


	14. Assuming Crap And Drinking Coffee

**Thank You's**- (I have to do these every so often or I feel like a stingy ungrateful bitch.)

A thank you to all the peeps that reviewed the last chapter-

**BlackNight- **Thanx, and no, the two stories aren't interrelated at all. The only similarity is the name. I came up with two ideas for Anya, and I couldn't decide which one I liked best. The Marauder who Sirius likes, or the slightly crazy Auror who Sirius hates but at the same time is completely mad about. So in the end I wrote about both.

**Fra**- Thank you! I'm trying to update as quick as possible, but I don't want to post up crappy chapters!

**Xxmuseclioxx**- Soz bout Falling In Hate but the writers block still hasn't decided to leave me, so I'm stuck 'til it does.

**Kali Lestrange**- Cheers hun! And thanks for reviewing Writing To Ron too.

**Hannah**- Thank you. Major compliment. I dunno what I'm doing right, but I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Padfootz-luvr- lol interesting way of reviewing, hope you like the new chappie. 

**Missprongs-** Yeah I agree. Although Sirius is my absolute fave, I'm always gonna have a HUGE soft spot for Remus. And Lily is pretty cool too.

**Lunebeam- **Thank you! I'm being as quick as I can! Honest I am!!

**FallenAngelOfInnocence- **Yes that's right! I updated!! Woooooo! Go me!!! Lol, thanx for reviewing. (Again)  Keeps me going!!

**Senna2- **OMG your review was the coolest!! Were they like, your fave quotes or something? It's so nice when someone makes that kinda effort in the review. Thank you!!!

SIRBlaKluvR- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the last one. 

**blueberry300- **Thank you! Sorry it took so long.

Enjoy-

****

**Assuming Crap and Drinking Coffee.**

The streets of Hogsmeade slowly but surely became coated in a thick layer of snow, while witches and wizards hurried past, collars up, heads bent against the icy chill, stumbling over the cobbled stones, weighed down by their bags of Christmas shopping. Several shop owners stood outside their shops, shovelling paths through the snow to their doorways. A rowdy group of goblins stomped into the Three Broomsticks, chattering loudly about bets and the latest odds. Outside the pub, Madam Rosmerta stood by the windows; casting holly and mistletoe trails across the window- frames, and humming absently to herself, before casting a mildly disapproving look at the goblins.

Sirius wandered down the main street, not completely sure where he was going. On one hand, he desperately wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's and find Anya, but then again, there was the furious stubbornness he had had since he was a small child, telling him not to be a pushover. But slowly, his resilience was waning. Lily had yelled at him so much, drilled into him what an idiot he was being so much, without realizing what he was doing, he found his feet dragging through the snow to the café at the corner.

                                   ********************************

Lily trooped back into the Three Broomsticks, feeling absolutely furious, but rather pleased with herself. James' head flew up from the bar and he nudged Remus, quickly. Remus span around and smiled to him self before sidling away back to their table with Peter. Once again, James blessed Remus for being so quick on the uptake. It balanced out Peter's… gormlessness. Lily glanced around, and spotted James. She toyed with the idea of ignoring him, but her conscience got the better of her, and she walked to the bar.

"Where'd you disappear to?" he asked in a would- be nonchalant voice.

"I just went and spoke to Sirius." She said coyly. "Tried to knock a bit of sense into him about this whole Anya thing."

"And?" asked James interestedly.

"I think it might've worked." She said quietly.

"What did you say to him?" he said bewildered. She twirled a lock or her hair round her finger.

"It's more what I **_did_**." She muttered, before looking up and facing him. "I slapped him."

                                ****************************************

Sirius stopped outside Madam Puddifoot's and stared through the main front window, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Several witches bumped into him stumbling through the snow, and muttered their apologies before hurrying away. He stood completely still for a while, before taking a deep breath and walking to the door.

A ridiculously high-pitched tinkle was set off the minute he pushed the door open, and he sighed as several customers turned around. He walked to the counter, and Madam Puddifoot smiled at him.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Coffee please. To… to take away." He muttered absently, before turning around and glancing across the whole café. His eyes fell on a table in the corner. He blinked a couple of times. Before Madam Puddifoot's voice broke through his bewilderment.

"Anything else? Sir, anything else?"

"No thanks," said Sirius, still distracted.

He payed for his coffee and hurried outside, stopping a little way from the café to collect his thoughts, the coffee burning his hands. He didn't understand what he'd just seen.

_Anya hadn't been there._ Simon had been sitting in the corner by himself, looking bored, and slightly irritated. But Anya hadn't been there. She hadn't met him. She wasn't with him. As this thought dawned on Sirius, he span around, and set off back to the pub, unsure what he was doing. So lost in his thoughts, he almost failed to notice the tiny figure, curled up on a bench nearby, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Sirius walked past, but did a quick, half- hearted double take.

He froze.

Dark chestnutty waves of hair, falling over the cream hood of an amazingly familiar coat. That was Anya. He'd recognise her anywhere. Yet another mental struggle took place, before he walked towards the bench…

                                    ****************************************

"You slapped him?" said James incredulously.

Lily nodded. "And told him how stupid he's being." She added. "And how he's going to lose her if he's not careful."

"I thought he already had." Muttered James.

"Oh, no, no. Anya's not interested in Simon. It's just a jealousy technique."

James turned around, suddenly struck by an idea. "What? You think that kinda stuff works?"

"It can. But only as a last measure. I think you should try everything else first."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Even getting them drunk?"

                                      ***************************************

Sirius sat tentatively down at the other end of the bench, and swirled his untouched coffee, staring, as thought it would tell him what to say to break the tricky silence. He opened his mouth several times, and all he got was a bunch of snow on his tongue. He cast a sidelong glance at Anya, but she was still staring straight ahead. Actually, she hadn't moved since he'd sat down. Maybe she didn't know…

"I know you're here." She said quietly, still without turning around. "I'm not ignoring you, I just don't feel like talking right now." 

He nodded, and sat back, still holding his coffee.

"You gonna drink that?"

He smiled to himself and handed the coffee to her straight away. She took it, but didn't bother drinking it either. She just held it, warming her hands. He watched her for a little longer.

"Don't you wanna go somewhere warmer?" he asked after a couple of minutes of watching her involuntary shivers. She shook her head.

"Do you?"

"No." he said a little too quickly. He said it as though he had something to add to his answer, but had bit it down, leaving the answer oddly unfinished. As though he had more to say to her, but just couldn't. He hoped silently she hadn't noticed, but he knew it was pointless. She noticed everything about him. It worked both ways.

She stared at the coffee cup and a tiny smile crept up on her. 

"You went to Madam Puddifoot's?"

He shrugged. "Yeah," he said, waiting for a scathing or inquisitive reply. 

She didn't say a word. She didn't really know what to say. Other than she was totally freezing, and had changed her mind about wanting to go somewhere warmer. And she wasn't going to say that.

Sirius cast yet another look at her, and shook his head hopelessly. She looked an absolute state. Her hair was straggly, soaking, and lightly sprinkled with snowflakes. Her cheeks were overly- red from the cold. As was her nose. She looked frozen. Her coat was wrapped tightly around her; her knees were drawn up on the bench, her face partly hidden by her scarf. He'd never seen her look so awful. But he still couldn't stop looking at her. It was ridiculous.

                                      *****************************************

"James are you trying to get me drunk?" snapped Lily.

"For god's sake it was a joke!!" he said back, pacifying. "Keep your voice down!"

Lily stared at him. "I cannot believe you." She said finally. James gave an exasperated sigh. 

"I was mucking about! Why do you always think the worst?"

"Why do you think?" she hissed back.

"I don't know Lily!" he snapped back. "Why don't you tell the ignorant sleazebag?"

Lily looked furious. "Why do I always think the worst of James Potter? Let's see, maybe because he's a dick!"

"You don't give people a chance do you? You make up your mind based on a couple of selective situations, and refuse to budge after that, no matter what! It's pathetic! Why are you so scared of changing your mind about people?"

"Oh come on!" she said, still struggling to lower her voice. "Scared of changing my mind?"

"Yes!" he said earnestly. "You can't bear the thought of being wrong about a person! Why don't you just accept you can't always be right the first time?" 

Lily stared at him. "You're impossible!" she snapped, before huffing and stalking to a table where Remus was sitting. James turned back to the bar grinning satisfied, and muttering to himself.

"Oooh, good comeback Evans."

                                 ***************************************

"You look dead." Said Sirius.

"Thanks." She said, and he couldn't help laughing quietly. 

"You need to go inside, you're freezing."

"I don't want to." She said simply. "It doesn't snow a lot." She set the now cold coffee onto the ground, and sat back on the bench, sighing, her breath starkly white against the air. He shook his head.

"You sure you don't wanna come inside?"

"Positive."

"You're mad."

"I've been told."

"Anya…"

"Yeah?"

"I Know."

"What?"

"I know. Lily told me."

                                       *********************************************

"What did he actually say?" asked Remus, to a very irate Lily. 

"He was just so… he got the wrong end of the stick, completely! He's so far off the mark, he, he's nowhere near the mark! …he cant even see the mark!"

Remus stared. James was incredibly good at winding Lily up, but somehow this time it was different. As though he had really touched a nerve.

"Yeah, but what's he actually done?" he asked again.

"Assumed a lot of crap." She said. "Which isn't true."

"You sure about that?" he asked shrewdly. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she said cautiously.

"Well, you're getting pretty wound up about something, that isn't even true." He said serenely.

Lily didn't reply. Instead, she just looked over at the bar, where James was currently chatting up some fifth- year. She ignored the familiar twinge of jealousy, which had recently become more and more apparent, and turned back to Remus.

"He always winds me up. He's fucking brilliant at it."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah… Anya used to say that about Sirius… She still does actually."

                                  *************************************

"Lily told you what?" asked Anya.

"Everything."

"What's everything Sirius?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I promised."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing! I don't break promises!"

"But if you had just…"

"Broken my promise? I don't think so."

"But it's different."

"Why the hell is it different?" she asked incredulously, turning and facing him fully for the first time since he had sat down.

"Because!"

"Because what Sirius? Because it's you?"

"Yes!"

She snorted. "That doesn't change anything." She said firmly. "It would still be breaking my promise."

"By telling me!"

"How does that make it different?"

"Because I fucking love you!!"

"Oh wow. Oh, that's really romantic Sirius."

"Well at least you know I mean it!" he yelled. 

"Why is it every time we talk we end up shouting?" she snapped back.

He sighed exasperatedly. "You're fucking impossible to talk to, you know that?"

"Yeah, you tell me enough. It's my fault. As usual."

"Oh shut up."

"Don't be so fucking rude!" she snapped, suddenly standing up.

"Oh for fuck's sake, where are you going?"

"Away! Why the hell were you here anyway?"

"To keep you company! I wont bother in future."

"Oh wow, ouch… that hurt… NOT!"

Sirius watched her spin around and stumble through the snow. She was so immature it beggared belief. No one else would put up with it. No one else would be able to row with her like that. Wind her up like that. No one else would provoke that kind of reaction from such a normally demure person. No one else could do it…

                                                  ******************************************

"He's nice… once you get to know him, I suppose. When he's not putting on an act."

"Exactly. We see that every day. We see the arrogant, annoying James. But we see him when he's not acting. You're better off giving him a chance. He likes you so much." Remus looked at her seriously. "He really likes you Lily."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"…"

"Exactly."

                                        **********************************************

Anya's figure was becoming smaller and smaller, until Sirius finally jumped up from the seat and stumbled through the ankle deep snow.

"ANYA!" he yelled, trying to catch up with her as quickly as possible. She didn't even register she had heard him; instead she continued to walk through the snow as fast as possible, absolutely furious.

"ANYA!"

She still didn't stop, and Sirius found himself cursing her for being so stubborn. He sped up even more, until he was almost level with her…

"ANY- oof!"

Sirius had gone to grab her arm, and in doing so had tripped in the now ridiculously deep snow, falling down and bringing her with him. She yelled as she fell, landing half underneath him, her elbow digging into his stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU TWAT!?"

Sirius spluttered as the snow flew into his mouth before propping himself up above her, and replying furiously. "Well, if you had stopped when I had called you this wouldn't have happened, would it?"

"Why the hell did you jump on me!?"

"I didn't jump on you! I fell over!!"

Anya lay perfectly still for a moment, the only sound Sirius could hear her shallow breathing… Then she began laughing hysterically.

Sirius watched her for a moment, before spluttering himself, and falling back onto her laughing fully now.

"You fell over?" she spluttered, fighting for breath. "You FELL OVER??"

"Yes! I fell over!"

She stopped laughing a little, and pushed him slightly, so he propped himself back up, lying over her. "You are such a dick."

"It's really hard to walk through the snow!"

"Well I was managing ok!" she said, still laughing a little.

"Well I tripped on something!"

"Tripped on what? The snow??"

Both of them began to laugh stupidly again, gasping for air, unable to move. Sirius struggled for a while before propping himself up on his elbows again. Anya fidgeted slightly underneath him, before freezing.

"What? What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She said quietly before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips, for no more than a second. She fell back in the snow, and watched his expression, which had become oddly closed.

"Sorry."

He didn't give any indication he had heard her apology. Instead, he leant over and kissed her firmly on the lips, coaxing her lips apart. The snow was soaking into her back, and she pushed him over, so she was on top, running her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly, and deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact he was getting completely drenched. All of a sudden, he wasn't so cold anymore.

"Oh, don't mind me."

They pulled away quickly, and looked up to see who the speaker was…

A/N- mwahahaha! I always do that don't I? Leave updates for ages, then end on a cliffy. OMG I'm such a bitch! Anyway, can u plz review?


End file.
